Bound By Honor
by love-always-has-a-price
Summary: 5 months after the Overlord incident, the ninjas have learned to cope with the tragedy and live normal lives. Still consisting of being ninja and fighting crime. But a new criminal has the ninja on a run for their money. With a new threat arising, and emotional conflicts brewing, will there be peace once again? Or shall this new threat tear the ninja apart? Sequel to All For One
1. Chapter 1: A New Problem

Chapter 1: A New Problem

This be da sequel to da story All For One! What what what what!

I suggest you read All For One before reading this, but if you don't, that's chill.

OoooO

She let out a sigh, hoping he would ask her something. She held her hand out in hopes that he'd get the hint. But of course he didn't. He never did. She retracted her hand, and again she let out a sigh. They were on a date, so wouldn't it be right for him to hold her hand? They were a couple after all.

But no.

He was there with his hands behind his head as he walked along side of her. And she was now holding her purse close to her with both hands.

She shivered slightly, it wasn't too cold, but she did wear a sleeveless dress. She glanced at him, she still hoped he would offer his jacket or something, but yet again she received nothing.

They had been together for five months. Five months! And they have only been on three dates, because quite frankly, she did not count trying alone and then having pizza together afterwards, or watching a movie with everyone there; as dates. They had only kissed four times, if you counted the one they shared before they fought Overlord.

So it was ok for her to want a little more romance in her life, right? Not that she wasn't happy with her boyfriend, but she did want a little more romance than hunting a criminal down together, or working on their fighting skills together. She was a girl, and she did want a more romantic date.

Wasn't he suppose to hold her close when she even seemed the slightest bit cold?

Hold her hand and hug her tightly?

Talk to her and whisper things that would make her blush and deny what he said about her?

Sweep her off her feet and share a passionate kiss at the end?

She read the sappy romance novels, and watched all the crappy chickflicks with Mitsuki, that is how it is suppose to roll, right? Then why wasn't it happening to her! She clenched her purse strap tightly and sighed once again.

Kai was by far the least romantic guy on the planet! She bet that even Zane had a better sense of romance than Kai. And that said a lot!

She looked away from her boyfriend and sighed yet again. She knew that if people saw them from a far, they probably looked like a nervous couple on a first date, but if you were walking by, they looked like friends who ran out of things to say.

Lily hated this. It was by far worse than not going on a date. Way worse, the least he could do was act like he was enjoying himself, right? Didn't he like being with her?

Kai seemed to notice her sudden mood change. He looked over at his girlfriend who was looking away from him and staring at the ground, was she not having fun? Kai couldn't tell, but he took a chance.

"How'd ya like the movie?"

"It was funny." Lily cracked a smile.

Kai loved her smile, "Really? I thought it was pretty good, the jokes were better than Jay's for a fact."

Lily giggled, "Yea, I guess so." Her smile faded and there she was staring at the ground as they walked.

Kai looked up at the sky and sighed, "Lils?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

"Us."

"Don't tell me you're planning on dumping me, because it won't end well. I mean we live in the same household."

Lily smiled and let out a laugh, "No, I was just thinking about our first date." She looked up at him. That date was much better, he looked like he wanted to be with her.

Kai grinned, "You really like that day, huh?"

"Well of course I do! It was our very first date, I loved it." She smiled again, it was a warm smile. Kai loved her warm, kind smiles.

Kai twirled her for a moment and then sighed contently, "Well I liked it too. You were smiling all day long."

"So were you." Lily muttered.

Kai nodded, "Yea I was."

The couple stared at each other, despite the doubts they once had, they just smiled. Both leaned in for a kiss, but their communicators went off.

Kai rolled his eyes, and muttered, "I'll ignore it." He then leaned down to claim his kiss, but Lily turned away.

"Hello?" She muttered into the communicator.

"Hey Lily! It's Jay here! I was just wondering if you guys could come back here, we just got something to discuss, so will ya? That's unless you guys are still busy." His voice lingered a teasing tone.

Kai growled lowly, "Actually we are still bus-"

"We are on our way, see you in the briefing room." Lily responded before shutting off her communicator.

Kai stared in disbelief, "What? But Lils!"

Lily turned and sighed, "It must be important, so let's go."

Kai pouted, "Fine, whatever." He then started to stomp off in anger, Lily sighed as she picked her pace up in order to catch up.

XxxxX

"So another village has been hit? And all that was taken was metal?" Jay asked as calmly as possible.

"Yes, and the chief of police has given us this mission to stop whoever is taking the metal." Zane had stated.

"But it is the fifth village so far!" Jay screeched.

"Afraid so..." Nya sighed while looking on the maps. She pulled one up, it had several red dots on it. "Here is all the villages in Ninjago that have been stolen from."

The ninjas all looked at the screen, all staring intently at the map. "Can you connect a line from the first village to the last? Like a trail in a sense?" Mitsuki asked as she pondered for a moment.

Nya nodded, "Mmmhhhmmmm." She then typed something up quite quickly, and a red dotted line appeared. It was all connected, like a pattern.

"What villages have nice amounts of metal and haven't been hit yet?" Mitsuki asked while she examined the map.

Nya pulled up several green dots which were villages that hadn't been hit. Mitsuki put her finger to her chin, she examined it closely and then pointed at one green dot, "There. That is where are thieves will hit next."

"How can you be so sure?" Lloyd asked. He stared at Mitsuki in wonder.

"It's a pattern." Mitsuki grinned happily. She then explained, "You see how the line goes so far? Well if they kept the course they have so far, they'd end up right here. This is their next target."

Both Kai and Nya stood up and yelled, "That's our village!" The others just stared at the two. Both were wide eyed and fear flooded their faces.

"We haven't accepted the mission yet." Jazmine mumbled.

"We have to accept it!" Kai shouted while slamming his fists on the table.

"We already have a lot on our plate, just because you want to defend your home town does not mean we can just ditch all our other work for this mission." Cole stated bluntly.

"But-" Nya muttered.

"I'm sorry, but I'm tired of having to do all the police work." Cole sighed while looking away.

Kai felt anger boil within him, "What's one new problem? Hmmm? We've dealt with it before!"

Cole stared at the fire ninja, "How badly do you want to do this?"

"Desperately." Kai breathed.

Cole stared at the two pleading eyes before him. He looked away and tapped Zane, "Tell them we're doing the mission."

Zane nodded and left to make the call. Kai and Nya hugged each other and smiled.

XxxxX

Kai's POV

"So it's where you grew up?" Lily had asked me without looking at me. She stared out into the city. Her eyes fixated on the lights and buzzing cars.

I nodded, turning my attention back to the city as well. "Yea, it is my village." I glanced over at her, she still stared out with a blank face.

"Do you remember when we confessed how we felt for each other?" She mumbled quietly.

I nodded, "Yea, how could I forget?"

Lily looked up to meet my eyes, sorrow filled her ice blue eyes. "At first I thought it was the best day of my life...but then Deliah..." she choked. "I just feel as though we could have done something else."

I pulled her into a hug and sighed, "All of us feel that way. Believe me, we all do."

Lily then muttered, "I know..."

I kissed the top of her head and just held her close. We remained like that till we felt the need to go and sleep.

XxxxX

For some reason I felt like I was walking into a ghost town. The last time Nya and I were here, in our village, was before I became a ninja.

I felt a hand grip mine, I turned to see a supportive smile on my girlfriend's face. She then leaned closer and whispered, "You ok?"

I only nodded.

It felt so weird for some reason. It felt so strange. But I still pressed on. As I walked through the village, I felt all eyes land upon us as we walked by. It wasn't until I got to our old shop did I stop and stare. My breath got hitched in my throat, my heart started to race, my eyes fixated on the door before me. So many memories flooded my mind, they crowded my head.

Lily must have sensed something was wrong. She squeezed my hand and whispered softly, "What's wrong?"

I was in too much of a trance to answer, then I glanced up to see smoke coming out of the chimney. Panic flooded my body, Nya noticed it too because we both jumped for the door.

Upon opening the door, we were all ready to face the theif. But a bright smile faced us along with a warm welcome, a smile and voice I knew all too well.

"Yumi?!"

OoooO

Tada! Review pretty please!


	2. Chapter 2: The Metal Thief

Chapter 2: The Metal Theif

So last chappie we saw some Kai and Lily moments, yay! Anyways, guess what! You get to see the new threat. Excited? No? Ok...

I am sorry if there are any mistakes.

OoooO

The person rested their body on a branch of a high tree, their eyes staring out to watch the rising sun. Arms behind their head, lying with legs stretched out, a hood placed over their head.

"Hey! Idiot! Ready to go!?" A voice called down from below.

Turning to look down, hood still on. The person quickly gripped onto another branch before flipping down onto the moist ground. "Of course, I can't wait to raid another village." A amused tone escaped the rough male voice.

"Yea yea yea. Just get on the damn car." The skeleton mumbled lowly.

He jumped onto the vehicle with ease and then clicked his tongue, "Hurry up already! Samuki is going to have a fit if we don't get some metal back by now." He snickered at the skeleton's sudden rush.

"So where are we going now?" The guy asked while as watching the skeleton still rushing to get going.

"Look at the map!" Another one snapped.

He snicker once again before getting a hold of the map they spoke of. "Hmmm..." he let the map slip before putting his hands behind his head and laid back. "Wake me up when we get there."

"Ever gonna lose the trench coat?" One skeleton asked before starting the engine.

The skeletons didn't need to see the face of the hooded man. They new he was smirking. "Of course not. At least while I'm on a mission."

XxxxX

Kai's POV

"Yumi?!" My voice literally cracked once her name escaped my lips.

Her smile faded as soon as she stared at me, puzzlement fell onto her face. She stared intently at me, then her smile soon returned. "KAI!" she screamed as she tackled me in a hug, she knocked me down in the process. "Oh Kai-kun! It's been so long!" She held me tighter and buried her head in my neck.

"Nya? Kai?" A male voice called as the pounding of metal stopped. He came out from the area and looked at us with smile, he wore my apron. "Well anit this a surpirse." He ran his hand through his hair, "Haven't seen you two in a while. Not since that attack on our village."

"Nice to see you too Ren," I stated sarcastically.

He gave a light laugh before gently nudging Nya, "Still hot-headed as usual, hmm?"

Nya nodded, "Sadly he doesn't change."

Yumi released her grip on me, she must have sensed my anger rising. I marched up to Ren and poked him in the chest, "What is that suppose to mean? Hmmm? You haven't changed all too much either!"

Ren chuckled as he brushed my hand aside, "True. True. But I'm not the one who became a ninja."

I could hear everyone else laugh behind me, this only made my blood boil. I was going to kill him, but then Nya asked, "Why are you guys here?"

"You weren't here when I got back and the shop was unlocked, so to help keep the business going, we decided to work." Yumi replied cheerfully as she stood beside Ren, a bright smile played on her lips.

Ren nodded, "What she said."

I took the time to actually look at how much the two had changed. Ren now had longer hair, it suited his character though, it was messy and cut to barely touch his shoulders. His eyes still remained a dark hazelnut brown, if anything changed it was his improved muscles. He barely had any before I left.

Yumi still remained cute and was still a shortie. The top of her head barely reached my collarbones. Her eyes still a dark grayish green, her hair longer now, but still in piggy tails. She still stuck with her short bangs. Her hair color the same as Ren's. And her smile still as brilliant as ever.

"Soooooo," Yumi started snapping me out of my thoughts. "What brings you guys to town?" She hip bumped me in a playful manner. I hip checked her back causing her to almost topple over.

"We are here to catch the metal theif!" Jay blurted out.

Cole hit him over the head, he then growled lowly, "You don't just blurt out our plans to the world!"

Jay looked down and then muttered coldly, "Whatever."

"I see..." Yumi eyed me and then turned her attention to Cole, "How can we help?"

"Not much for you to do," Cole stated while looking around the shop. He smirked, "So this is where you grew up, huh? Not bad. Not bad."

"Well sorry, not all of us had a father and mother who had the cash pouring in." I muttered bitterly.

Cole glared at me, "Watch it Kai, they weren't just my parents."

I backed down. I knewn where he was going with that, and I could not diss D, she was someone else. I sighed, "Sorry, my anger just got to me."

"I take it back. You have changed a bit." I heard Ren say.

Yumi looked at Cole with pleading eyes, "Please! Can we help at all!?"

Cole shook his head, "This is too dangerous for a kid like you."

Yumi glared daggers at Cole. "I am not a kid. I am 17 for your information." She got on her toes to try and level with Cole, but he was taller than me, so it didn't work. She puffed her cheeks out and mumbled, "I'm just short, ok? Besides I can fight like a demon!" She held her fists out and then socked Cole in the arm.

Cole looked a bit impressed, "Well you do have a nice punch, it is even better than Kai's." He gave me a smirk before looking back at Yumi. "But I can't risk your or your boyfriend's life."

Nya, Yumi, Ren, and I busted up. Yumi was barely able to make out, "We are brother and sister!" She then started to laugh even harder.

Cole looked away in embarrassment, he muttered, "Still can't risk your lives."

Ren then gripped Cole's shoulder. "Listen, umm..."

"Cole." Cole stated.

"Cole, we are not afraid to help. This theif is probably expecting someone besides the ninjas, correct?" Cole nodded. "Well if you were to put some cameras around the shop and leave us to do our jobs while you watch closely, then we can probably catch this guy. Make it a trap."

Cole was contemplating what Ren had suggested. Yumi gave a puppy dog face, "Oh please Cole-sun! Please! I will do my best, I promise!" She was pleading like a little kid, which I couldnt help but find cute.

Cole glanced over at the rest of us, "What do you guys think?"

"I'm up for it," Lily said while leaning against a post.

"I do believe that it would contribute a great de to our task," Zane stated.

"Sure, it sounds like a plan!" Jay said while hugging Nya.

"I'm kind of unsure about it, but I guess it'll work." Mitsuki bit her thumb while glancing at Cole.

"The more the better, right?" Jazmine mumbled as a smile curved onto her lips.

Lloyd nodded, "Let's do the this!" He then held a thumbs up.

Nya smiled, "I'm game."

I smirked, "You know my answer."

Cole sighed and looked over at Yumi and Ren. He glanced back at each of us before looking back at them. He smiled warmly, a smile that reminded me of D. "Welcome to the team for now."

Yumi tackled Cole into a hug, which knocked him down. Ren let out a laugh and then said as best as he could, "I'm sorry, she's a hugger."

Cole nodded while getting up, Yumi still clinging onto him. "I can tell," he muttered while trying to pull away from her hug.

I smiled. That was the Yumi I knew.

XxxxX

Normal POV

Yumi looked around at all the cameras, she then placed her ear piece in her ear. "Wow, it's like I'm a spy!" She smiled at Kai and gently punched my arm. "Look out Kai, I'm the best secret agent that the agency has."

Kai laughed at her, "Oh sure you are." He made sure that it was dripping with sarcasm.

Yumi playfully pushed the red ninja and then spun around on her heel, "You're such a mean person!"

Kai gave her a curious look, "Why's that?"

Yumi glanced over at him. "You left without saying goodbye." She then turned back around while folding her arms across her chest.

Kai walked towards her, "You're acting like a little kid."

Yumi rolled her eyes, "So what? I mean you could have left a note at least..." She glanced over her shoulder to see him approaching her. She then turn back and puffed up her cheeks.

Kai sighed while scratching the back of his neck. "I know, it was pretty unfair to you. I'm sorry." She still stood her ground. He then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pick her up.

She gasped in shock and then screamed. "KAI! PUT ME DOWN!"

Kai only grinned, "Nope. Not till you forgive me!" His voice teasing her completely.

"Kai!" She whined while pounding on his arms lightly.

His laugh echoed throughout the shop while her cries for freedom were in vain. He twirled her around making her scream even more and her cling onto his arms demanding he release her. Both unaware of an evil glare directed towards them.

XxxxX

Lily had entered the shop to talk to Yumi on how to work the ear piece. She walked in to see Yumi with her arms folded and her back to Kai. Kai had scratched the back of his neck and muttered, "I know, it was pretty unfair to you. I'm sorry."

Lily was completely confused on what the two were discussing. She was about to speak up when Kai had picked Yumi up and twirled her around. Yumi had started screaming and begging for Kai to put her down. Lily watched how the two interacted, they seemed very close. Very close.

Lily continued to watch the two as Kai continued to hold the girl up in the air, and how Yumi still shrieked in vain. Then Kai spun her around to face him, he lifted her up so her face was above his. He started to laugh and muttered, "Look at your face!"

Yumi pushed herself away which caused her land on her butt. She pouted and then stuck her tongue out. "You are such a meanie! You are still a jerk!" She looked away and got up.

Kai continued to laugh, "I'm sorry, but it's so easy to freak you out."

Yumi then glared at Kai, "Kai it is not funny anymore." But Kai still laughed. Finally she muttered, "Stop it!"

Kai looked up to see some tears fall from her eyes. "I've missed you Kai! You have been gone so long!" She covered her eyes and held back her sobs.

"I wasn't gone that long." Kai mumbled quietly. "Only about a year or so."

"A year and a half." Yumi said still choking back her sobs. "I really missed you, I did. It hasn't been the same without you. And it hurt! I mean you just disappeared, no note, no call, just nothing!"

Yumi clenched her hands into fists. "All you did was leave, and then come to find out you were some ninja! It hurt, I mean we were...we were..." She could no longer hold back her sobs. She just coughed out her tears and blubbered some words that could not be deciphered.

Kai hugged her and whispered in her ear. Lily wasn't sure what he was saying. She gave a light smile on how caring her boyfriend was, she pushed down the slight envy within her. Then she heard Kai mumble softly, "I missed you too."

Lily felt some more envy build up inside her, she looked away from the scene. She then heard Kai mutter, "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Lily could not take it any longer. She walked back to the entrance and slowly opened the door only to slam it close. She then called out, "Yumi! Yumi, are you in here?"

She heard shuffling until Yumi called back, "Y-yea!"

She walked back to where she was before and smiled warmly, "Hey there. Oh, Kai, were you already telling Yumi how to use the ear piece."

Kai nodded, "Yea, I was about to teach her."

"Oh, well then I guess I'm not needed." Lily turned on her heel to leave. But no one stopped her.

Once Lily had left the shop, she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tightly. Anger boiled inside her, jealousy slowly seeped into her veins. She shut her eyes and then pressed her communicator to talk to Nya. "We ready to get this show on the road?"

"Yea, everything is set up, just need to send Ren in." Nya had responded.

"Good. Let's catch this metal theif already." With that being said, she ended the call and walked to the extra room. There the ninja would hide until the theif would come along.

XxxxX

"Hey you idiot! Wake up!" A skeleton called out at the sleeping guy on the car.

Another kicked him and muttered, "Thorn! Wake up now!"

The guy groaned while turning to the side. "We there already?"

"Yea, now get up!" The skeleton that kicked him growled.

He got up and adjusted his clothing, "Hmmm. No need to be so rude."

"You are such a little brat! Just because you are Samuki's favorite does not mean you can do what you please! You own us for saving your life more than once!" The skeleton shouted in frustration.

The hood man turned to face the skeleton. "I know that. You picked me up off the streets and raised me as one of your own. I thank you for that. You also saved me from an accident a while back ago, now I'm doing all I can to repay you guys." He hugged the skeleton and then muttered, "Now let's go get some metal."

He retracted from the skeleton and jumped off the vehicle. He then muttered, "I'll be back in no time."

One skeleton held a sword out. "Nah. Don't need it, I should be fine." Then without another word he ran through the thick woods to the village.

"Thorn has gotten better, huh?" One skeleton mumbled.

"Well yea, he has trained hard for this job we have given him. The plan needs Thorn in order for this to work." Another replied. "Without him, Ninjago won't be ours."

OoooO

Soooo...our new threat is the skeletons. Hehehehehe. I'm brought them back! Hahaha I love this.


	3. Chapter 3: Runaway

Chapter 3: Runaway

I'm sorry. I promised I'd post this earlier and I failed. Sorry...

Alrighty peeps, let us get this show on the road.

OoooO

He took in a deep breath as he stood before the door. All he needed was all the metal in the shop. He adjusted his hood and slowly opened the door to walk in.

Dressed in all black, wearing a trench coat with a hood that draped over the head. It reminded Yumi of the grim reaper, except with a more modern look.

Yumi collected herself once again and looked at this person with a bright smile. She welcomed them and then asked, "Anything you need help with?"

"Nope. I know exactly what I'm lookin' for." A strong male voice escaped the hidden face.

Yumi nodded and sat doen as she watched this strange guy look at swords. She eyed him carefully and pressed on her earring, then whispered, "You got this, right?"

"Yup, we are getting this completely." Jay's voice echoed in her ear.

"Good," she muttered and pretended to read a magazine.

Thorn (aka the trench coat guy), examined a sword carefully and then turned around. Before a second pasted, the sword was in the air and had hit the iron mallet out of Ren's hands. Then another sword hit the camera by the door, another above Ren's head, and then the rest. All the cameras now destroyed and useless had left both Ren and Yumi out of the ninjas' sight.

Thorn then opened his trench coat and swung it off him in one swift move. It then was on the ground. He was dressed in all black, a hood still over his head, his clothes not tight, more loose and baggy in a sense.

He then pulled out an ak47. He shouted, "Put all the weapons on the coat now!"

Yumi quickly scrambled to do so. Ren slowly walked over, but then grabbed a dagger. He swiftly came up behind the guy and put the dagger to his neck. "YUMI! RUN!"

Yumi did so, she reached for the door and took a quick look at Ren. His eyes told her to leave, she gave a small nod before running out of the shop at full speed. She ran as fast as her legs would allow her, but then she fell backwards.

"Kai!" Her arms wrapped around his neck. "The thief! Ren is..." her voice trailed off while tears dripped down her cheeks.

Kai hugged the shaken up girl and muttered, "We'll fix this."

XxxxX

Ren watched as his sister ran out. Then he was swung down onto his back. He gasped and gripped onto the foot of the guy. He tugged down on it and twisted it.

He received a kick to the neck and gagged. Then a clean punch to the face, everything went black.

XxxxX

"Damn..." Thorn cursed while placing several unmolded metal onto the coat. His gun was placed on the ground beside his coat. Once he was satisfied with the amount of metal he had, he quickly folded the trench coat into a bag. He slipped his gun over his body and around to his back. Then he swung the bag over his shoulder.

He kicked an opening in the side of the building and made his escape.

He creeped through the woods carefully carrying the trench coat full of weapons. That is when he sensed something off. Then his load had suddenly become lighter.

He quickly turned around to see a golden scythe that glowed with rocks amd earth.

He knew that he was now up against the ninja.

"Now is this gonna go down easy, or hard?" A green ninja had said from behind the black one.

In a split second he had grabbed a spear and had knocked the scythe out of the black ninja's hands. Then made a run for it.

Cole snarled lowly while snatching his scythe up. He muttered with amusement, "I love it when they wanna go down the hard way." Then he looked at the rest of his team who were just arriving. "Spilt up. He can't get far in these woods."

The ninja nodded and each went separate ways.

Quickly and swiftly, Thorn gained a great amount of ground. He looked behind him trying to see if the ninja had caught up to him. He then turned his head back around to halt to a stop. He came to face an aqua colored ninja.

"Well look at this, a metal thief who thinks he can get away from the ninja." Lily smirked while removing her hoops. She swung one at him which he dodged gracefully.

He spun around and landed a kick on her back, then quickly elbowed her shoulder blade. She gasped at the contact, but then swung a powerful punch at his stomach.

He let out a painful gasp, quickly, he pulled out his gun and then after delivering a blow to her chin, he slammed the butt if the gun on her head. It caused her to fall back into a tree while moaning in pain. Lily blinked several times before turning her head slightly to see his figure disappear.

She clicked her communicator and muttered, "He is heading down east towards the river."

"Got it." Kai responded.

"Cole and I will be there as back up," Jay's voice called.

"Are you ok Lily?" Mitsuki asked over the communicator.

Lily nodded despite the lightheadedness that flooded her body. "I'm fine, just a bit sore." But she couldn't see the spot beside her temple turning from aqua to dark red color. She could not even feel the blood dripping down the side of her eye.

XxxxX

Jay ran faster than Cole, so he had went on ahead to scout out for any extra bandits. He came near the river only to find Kai already fighting their main target. He charged at the guy before he could land another punch on Kai.

This guy had thrown Jay off him and stared at the two through his hood. Kai revealed his blade while Jay showed his nunchucks. Then the two did a combination attack. Kai spewed fire out of his sword, then Jay shot out lightning that swirled into the fire.

It hit Thorn and rammed him into a tree. He groaned as everything started to ache. That's when he heard another voice mutter, "Good job, now who is under the hood?"

He felt a slight tug at his hood. His hand shot out and gripped the wrist of whomever touched his hood. He twisted the wrist, then shoved the body aside while jumping up and grabbing a tree branch. He stared at the three ninjas who all snarled and glared at him.

Thorn swung from the branch up and onto a higher, more sturdy branch. He then clicked his tongue and laughed lowly. "How interesting, not even the ninjas can stop me."

"You didn't get the metal." Kai scoffed while pointing his sword at him.

Thorn chuckled and then stood up from his crouching position. Then in one swift move, his gun was out and in his hands carefully pressed into his arm. "I always wanted to see ninjas dance." Then the gun exploded in a rapid fire. Bullets spewing out quickly while the echoing sound of shots ringed out into the forest.

Cole, Kai, and Jay quickly dodged the random fire as the hooded man laughed in amusement. "Dance! Dance ninja, dance!" His laughter roared over the gunfire.

The three ninjas hid behind a couple trees while giving glances at each other. Thorn ceased his fire as he stared at the trees the ninja hid behind. He then spun around quickly to block an attack from a purple ninja. He flipped her over him causing her to hit the ground harshly. She let out a loud cry of pain, then she held up her kamas sending a huge gust of wind up.

Thorn flew up, slamming into several branches, he was unsuccessful at not being cut or bruised. He fell back to the earth hard as a gust of wind assisted gravity in bringing him down.

He glanced up to see the black ninja helping the purple one. The blue and red one slowly walking towards his aching body. He shot up and held his gun out. Fear fell onto the ninjas eyes, he saw it brewing up within them.

He slowly backed away still having his finger on the trigger. His eyes shifting from each ninja to the next. That's when he felt himself back into something unexpectedly.

He turned quickly to see a ninja in all white.

"Now Zane!" One had hollered from behind.

Zane quickly had ice spew out onto the ground, Thorn jumped just before the ice crawled onto his feet. He landed as carefully as possible but Zane had gripped onto his ak47 trying to pull it away. He tugged hard and managed to knee Thorn in the stomach.

Thorn released his grip on the gun, but was only pulled forward and closer to the ice ninja due to the strap attached to the gun. Thorn pushed away roughly while delivering a roundhouse kick to his jaw. Zane backed away a bit, but then punched Thorn hard in shoulder.

Thorn gasped. He pulled out small pocket knife and swiftly torn Zane's suit and a piece of his glove. Cole hit his scythe upon the ground causing Thorn to lose his balance.

Before he could get up, he was lifted up by his wrists. "Hold him steady, Zane!" Thorn looked up to see the green ninja creating a huge orb of energy. He knew that he was the target.

He struggled, but the grip on his wrists tightened. He pulled one of his hands down and into the balled up fist of Zane's hand. There where he had torn his glove, he touched the skin with his fingers. He thanked his fingerless gloves at the moment.

He felt the grip loosen a bit, that would have to do. Thorn lifted his legs up and curled them inward. Then shot them out into the middle of Zane's body.

Zane groaned in pain. He glanced up and barely dodged Lloyd's orb of energy. He quickly looked up to see Thorn's figure disappearing.

"What the heck? Zane! What the hell were you doing?!" He heard Kai call out.

Zane turned and mumbled, "I...I am not sure." Confusion flooded his blue eyes.

XxxxX

Panting, he got into the vehicle and leaned against the seat.

"Nothing!?" A skeleton exclaimed.

He shook his head, then searched the woods, he was scanning for the ninjas. They started moving and then traveled to the underworld.

"Samuki won't be pleased." Another muttered as the engine as cutoff.

Thorn hopped off the car and sighed, "I know." He started to walk off while adjusting his strap on his gun. Then he muttered lowly, "I came across some complications."

Thorn then quickly ran off into the dark halls of the underworld.

XxxxX

Lily felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness. Her eyes hazy as the world tumbled and spun around. She was barely able to stand upon her own two feet, her head hammered away releasing pain in every hit.

She used the tree as some kind of support, but as she tried to walk, her feet seemed to slip or roll on the ground.

Everything was blurry, she felt dizzy beyond comprehension. Her whole body ached while her eyelids grew heavier each passing second. Her legs finally gave in and her knees crashed upon the settled dirt of the woods.

She was barely able to withstand the headache that begged her to fall into darkness, into a painless slumber. She plunged herself into a determined state of remaining awake.

The world spun around her quickly while the pounding in her head grew faster and more painful. She shut her eyes tightly and took deep, steady breaths. She slowly opened her eyes feeling the lightness fill her body.

Her muscles tensed up and then relaxed. Her body slowly gave into the aching and descended downwards to the rest of the ground. Her eyes barely glanced up to see someone approaching her, the figure blurred.

She mumbled out a simple word that couldn't not be heard, but she stared at this figure until she could clearly see the face. A small smile curved onto her pale pink lips as her eyes finally fell down and covered her blue eyes.

"Where have you been?" It was barely audible, but still she said it before she slipped into darkness.

OoooO

So? What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4: The Nightmares And The Dreams

Chapter 4: The Nightmares And The Dreams

Hope you guys enjoy this chappie! :)

OoooO

Lily's POV

My eyes fluttered open. There was just bright lights. A shining light that flooded the sky, it shone into my eyes causing me to cover them quickly.

"Don't be scared." A voice called.

My eyes slowly opened as I looked past the light. The light finally dimmed a bit, allowing me to see what was before me. There was a huge blue lake. The water so clean and clear that it reflected the sky perfectly.

"Glad to see that you are awake." The voice called again.

I turned to look around. I was still wearing my ninja suit, my memories flooded back into my head. Quickly, I stood while revealing my hoops. My eyes scanning for any enemies.

"Still ready for a fight I see, Kai must have rubbed off on you." The voice echoed into my ears once again. A light breeze passed me as the voice spoke.

I spun around. My breath caught in my throat. Tears swelling into my eyes, "How-how?" A cry cracked into my question.

"Shhh. Don't cry, I'm right here."

I reached out towards the lake. Trying to grasp her. Her long hair, her soft hands, her charcoal orbs, her beautiful smile, her lovely voice. She stood before me standing still on the water wearing a white dress. It was form fitting till it hit her waist, then it flowed out a bit. The wind blew it around her, it barely ended above her ankles.

"D-Deliah!" I wailed still reaching out to grab her.

She smiled warmly as she walked on the water towards me. She was still gracefully as ever. "You've been hurt," she said calmly, yet a hint of worry lingered in her statement.

I touched my forehead and winced in pain. I gritted my teeth while shutting my eyes tightly. I stared back at her and grinned. "This is just a scratch."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled softly. Her eyes softened into a guilty stare. Her lips formed a small pout as her eyes cast down in shame.

Just like her, she always took the blame. She was just so caring and felt the need to take responsibility. That's one reason why we all loved her. I smiled, "It isn't your fault."

She glanced up with those sad eyes once again. "But-"

"No. Don't you dare blame yourself for this cut. It isn't your fault." I cut her off while giving her a hard stare.

She sighed in defeat, but her eyes still showed guilt. I reached out for her again. She was only so far, about a few feet.

She gave me a small smile before saying, "Lillian, there is something that I must tell you." She turned serious as the winds picked up. I nodded quickly. "There is a reason why the metal is being stolen. It is being used for a weapon that will be used to take over Ninjago."

My eyes widened. I gulped and then nodded slowly. "This weapon will be using-" her voice disappeared suddenly. The winds picked up again, but this time harder. Her mouth still moved, but no words escaped her lips. Then the water spun around her body. I quickly lifted my hands trying to stop the water, but it wasn't helping.

"Lily!" Another voice called for me.

I glanced around, but saw no one. I looked back as Deliah was being devoured by the water and wind. I ran towards her, but she pushed me back with a force push. I called for her, but it was no use.

The water had finally covered her completely and the wind swirled around the water. She then disappeared.

Tears streamed down my face while my voice called for her once again. A headache started to ram my brain in, my throat starting aching from all my cries for her.

"LILY!" The voice called again.

"LILY!" Another called.

"Where are you?!" I screamed while tears cascaded down my flushed face.

"LILY!"

"SHUT UP!" Then as quickly as it had left. The light came back and blinded me once again.

XxxxX

Normal POV

Her eyes shot open as she sat up. Her body trembled as she brought her hand up to her sweat covered forehead. She started panting while looking around to face her friends' worried looks.

She looked down at her hands and then gently pressed on where her cut would be. She winced as pain shot up into the area. "Ah!"

Her hand was slowly brought down by another which felt warm. She looked up to see her boyfriend's loving eyes. He smiled and said, "We found you out cold beside the shop."

Lily raised a brow. She didn't remember making it to the shop. Quiet frankly, she didn't remember much at all. Then Deliah's face flashed through her mind. She looked around the room for her friend, but she was no where to be found.

"You had a nightmare." Kai stated bluntly. "I assume that Deliah was in it."

Lily glanced at him with a questioning look. Kai smiled softly, "You had muttered her name a few times." Lily nodded only to close her eyes and let hot tears spill from her eyes.

"I miss her so much!" She croaked out as more tears slowly flew past her eyes and down her flushed cheeks. Arms wrapped around her small body, she knew it to be Kai.

Kai hushed her, patting her head and carding his fingers through her hair. "We all do." After he was able to calm her down, he looked over at the rest and nodded.

Jay whom held an ice pack close to his head muttered, "Who the heck was that guy? Where did he come from?"

Kai let a growl escape, "Well whoever he is, I'm gonna teach him a lesson he'll never forget." He then moved away from Lily's side while holding a fist.

Yumi placed an ice pack on Kai's left cheek, "Calm down, you'll get your chance. I know you will." She gave him a sweet and tender smile.

Kai let out a sigh, "Yea, I guess you're right." He smiled lightly before staring into her grayish green eyes.

Lily clenched the sheets tightly while suppressing her anger. She took in a breath and sighed.

Yumi smiled softly before getting on her toes and pecking the fire ninja's cheek. "Remember, he probably still needs to get some more metal."

A tiny blush caked Kai's face, "Y-yea, you're right."

Lily growled lowly to herself, her grip tightened on the sheets. She briefly glared at Yumi, who still stared at Kai, and then glanced over at Nya, giving her full attention.

"Well guys, hard to say anything really...I mean we don't even know his name, he could be anyone." Nya sighed as she looked down sadly.

"He most likely won't go in any order now," Mitsuki sighed. "I wish we brought Sensei along, he'd be able to help more so."

Jay nodded in agreement. Lloyd did as well, "Maybe we should call my dad, he does have experience in the mind of a criminal."

Jazz nodded, "True."

Cole shook his head, "We already talked about that, we won't resort to talking to him unless we really need the help." He massaged his temples, "Are you sure we have nothing on this guy?"

Nya nodded sadly, "Afraid so."

Cole let out a frustrated sigh, "What do you think, Zane?" He looked over at ice ninja, but Zane was not really listening. He was looking away.

"Zane?"

"Hmmm..." the ice ninja hummed as he faced his raven haired companion.

"What do you think?" Cole asked once again.

Zane sighed, "I feel as though he has researched us. As if he knew what to expect from us." Then looking down, he sighed, "Yet when I tried to get a grip on his aura and read him for any tell tale signs, it was blurred. I believe that he can sense things as well and knows how to mix his aura."

"Well that is a bit helpful actually," Jazmine chimmed, "If I cast a spell that locks on blurred auras, I can locate him."

"Brilliant!" Yumi clapped.

Jazmine smirked. Ren then sighed, "So I suppose you'll be leaving?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Of course..." she mumbled under her breath.

"Actually, we wondered if maybe you'd be able to tag along a bit, help us with the other unhit metal spots." Kai smirked while Cole nodded in approval.

Yumi nodded vigorously, "Yes! Of course we will! Oh thank you, Kai-kun! Cole-san!" Then hugged the two.

Lily balled up her hand, a small growl emitted from her throat.

XxxxX

Zane glanced off at the sunset, eyes fixated on the purple sky. He felt his stomach churn in displeasure. A sigh left his mouth, sadness poured deep within him.

"You ok?"

Turning, he noticed Cole walking towards him with a cross look. Zane shook his head, "I wish I was."

Cole stood beside him, "What's wrong? Why are ya bummed out?"

Zane brushed it off and turned back to the setting sun. Another sigh left his lips, he not aware of it. "Is it because he got away? Or cause you weren't able to pin point him?" Cole asked looking at the nindroid with narrowed eyes.

"Neither." A calm, stoic look played on Zane's humble features. His eyes though, were full of sorrow.

"Is it about her?" Cole asked as coolly as he could. But the question itself broke a piece of him. Zane glanced over at the broken older brother, well no longer older brother. Eyes now close to shedding tears, but face strong trying to hide the feelings he felt. Zane felt the same emotions, only differently, he still loves the girl. An everlasting love.

"Yes." His voice completely monotone. His voice always became so cold and piercing when he spoke about her.

"What about her?" Cole gulped at his question.

"I still sense her." Zane stated emotionless.

Cole chuckled, "You have no closure, that's why." He looked over at the nindroid whom seemed stunned for a moment.

"What does that mean?" Zane asked with some surprise.

Cole sighed, "You never told her the truth, get some closure. Tell her. Go to her grave and patch things up." Zane raised his brow as he looked at the black ninja. "What?!" Cole exclaimed. "It is true. Come back once you have gotten your closure, ok? I need you to be focused, and this has been going on for a while now. You need this."

Zane let out a sigh, "Very well then. I shall return soon." He slowly stalked away. Then turned briefly, "Do you believe that she had to go?"

Cole shrugged, "I don't believe she did, but I feel as though she already knew what she had to do in order for there to be peace." Then Cole faced the sunset. A tear gently fell down his face, "Miss ya, Rosa."

XxxxX

Lloyd's POV

"Lloyd? Lloyd? Open your eyes." A calm voice called for me.

My eyes opened a crack, I lifted myself up before rubbing my eyes. "Hmmmmm..." I expected it to be Jazmine, maybe Jay. "Wha?"

"How are you? Are you living good with your family?" The voice asked softly.

My eyes snapped open. Shock flooded my face, "De-Deliah?" I then realized we were on some island. "Is that you?" I reached my hand to grab her.

She smiled softly, "Hi there, Lloyd."

Her hair was completely down with a green head band keeping her bangs from her forehead. Eyes soft and full of love. She wore a green skirt that stopped barely below her knees, a brown scarf tied around her waist, the knot at the side. A white blouse, a lace design near the u-cut, it was a three quarter sleeve, baggy at the sleeves.

"What are you-you doing here?" I stood up with a perplexed look. My eyebrows scrunched up, eyes wide.

She walked by me with a small hum. "I'm here to tell you something."

"What?" I followed her, my eyes never leaving her figure.

"Stop blaming yourself. My fate was sealed from the beginning. No matter what, I was destined to die." She stated softly. Then turned to me, eyes softer than ever. "Please stop blaming yourself. It is not your fault."

I looked down, fisted tight and trembling, "But it is my fault. If only I was stronger, then-then...you would still be alive. If I was stronger, Overlord would have not taken over you. If I was stronger-"

Her hand gently lifted my chin, "No matter how strong you could have been, I still would have been the gateway. Lloyd, you are strong, but stop pushing yourself, please. I love you like a little brother, please relax."

I embraced her tightly, tears brimming at my eyes. They stung my vision, sobs reached my throat. I held her close, tighter than ever. She was my older sister. She had always been there. She was always there for me. I didn't want her to go. I needed her still.

Then the warmth left. She disappeared from my grasp. Tears cascaded down my cheeks, fading into the blackness, my voice finally came back.

"DELIAH!"

XxxxX

"Hey! Hey! Stop whatever you're doing!" A skeleton shook the hooded male.

Thorn opened his eyes and then delivered a kick to the skeleton's ribcage. "Tch," he scoffed. "What do you want? I was meditating."

"Samuki wants to speak with you." The skeleton coughed as he rubbed his ribs.

Thorn sighed, then picked his gun up and swung it over his shoulder. "Hmmm, is it about the mission?"

The skeleton, "Probably, how am I to know?" He still rubbed his ribs.

Thorn slowly waltzed out, "Very well then. I swear though, next time there will be no mistakes." Then he walked through the open doors.

XxxxX

He stared down as his footsteps dragged along through the lonely place. Sorrow dripping from each corner, pain and suffering moaning throughout the stones, fresh tears all over. His shoes gently pressed against the dew covered grass. He maneuvered through the yard with ease, knowing where exactly to go.

Finally he stopped, his eyes glued onto one stone. He choked back whatever tears that seemed to come up. Falling down to crash upon his knees, he let out a yelp. Facing reality once again, his deep blue eyes gazed upon the stone.

"Hello again, I've missed you. How-how are you, Deliah?"

For the first time in a long time, his voice broke down. A tear escaped, followed by a waterfall. Zane covered his face as he tried to compose himself.

Unknown to the nindroid, two pairs of eyes were fixated on his every move.

OoooO

Sorry for such a long wait. I have been a very bad author. Sorry.

Next time on Bound By Honor: Confessions and New Discoveries


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions and New Discovers

Chapter 5: Confessions and New Discoveries

Alright, so...I hope you enjoy this chapter I have created, it maybe a bit longer than I expected, but eh...

¡Warning! This chapter contains violence. You have been warned.

OoooO

Tugging and pulling away, the muscles sore and contracting. Pain throbbing throughout, a groan of sheer agonizing torment rung out in the hallways. Cries, blurted words, sorrowful gazes, chains zipping away, the crashing thump of a fallen body. Panting, while settling a hand upon the ground, gaining leverage to pull up. Blood dripping down the corner of battered lips, seeping down the back and shedding away at cuts from other places. Hair wild, sweat covered, blood stained, sheer pain tore from it all.

"That's enough." A calm voice called. Upon lifting himself from his seat, he walked towards the beatened body. Lying upon the cold ground, now covered in a crimson color. "Next time, you won't be wearing the coat." He stated gruffly before delivering a kick to the stomach.

A gasp was heard as his foot made contact with the body. "Ye-yes, King Samuki." Voice shaken up and trembling slightly, more blood was coughed out.

The skeleton examined the tattered coat which was stained. Blood oozing away, the cuts and bruises not going to disappear any time soon. "You won't fail me again, will you?"

Stuttering, Thorn finally found the right words. "No-no, I won't. Not again, King Samuki." Arms growing tired of supporting so much weight, they finally caved in.

"Good, remember you own me your life. I rescued you from the streets. I saved your life." Samuki muttered coldly before sending another kick at Thorn.

"Agh." He groaned and gripped his stomach tightly, pain arose from inside. "I-I know. I thank you for that. I shall not fail you again."

Samuki circled the poor body. "Take him away." He waved his arms as he climbed back into his throne. The two skeletons that had tortured Thorn, picked him up by his arms and stalked out, dragging the bloody body. Samuki smirked at how easily it was to abuse the child. After all, Thorn was in debt.

Thorn groaned as he was simply tossed and discarded in his room. Pain shot throughout his whole body. Knowing very well that a trail of blood was created wherever he was dragged. It stung and burned. Sizzling away and feeding off his utter agony.

Thorn slowly and as best as possible, climbed onto the bed of his room. Anguish soon flew onto his unseen face. Thorn knew very well that the sooner his wounds were tended to, the better. Painfully, he reached to remove his hood and coat.

XxxxX

Lily gently turned the knob, slowly she opened the door to peek in. Low grunts were heard, while the chain swung around. She slipped in, noticing her boyfriend training harder than usual. She slowly walked towards him as he punched and kick away at the punching bag, her blue eyes never really leaving him.

"You should be resting." Kai bluntly stated.

Lily gave a small pout, "I'm fine." She socked the punching and grinned, "See?"

Kai shrugged, "Fine, but if you are sore later, I warned you." He then went back at punching and kicking away. Lily watched him with uneasy eyes. How could he not make her go back and rest? What was up with that?

"Hey, ummm Kai?" Lily mumbled with uncertainty.

Kai glanced up and met her eyes, "Yea?"

"Wha-what is you-your relationship with Yumi?" Lily stuttered out, eyes locked with his hazelnut ones.

Kai ceased his movement and gave her a kind smile, "We're just friends, that's all. We have always been friends, nothing more." He hugged his girlfriend.

"Truth?" Lily questioned as her arms wrapped around him.

"Yes." Kai pulled away to look at her, then gently pressed his lips on hers. "Truth."

Lily smiled and hugged him once again. But for some reason, she felt an unsettling feeling brewing up inside her.

XxxxX

Ren glanced over towards his younger sister, her eyes staring deeply out the bounty's window. Her face emotionless, eyes soft, yet held no emotion, her lips pressed into a thin line, her hands resting on her lap. A sigh left her mouth, hair carelessly tossed up in messy piggytails.

He sighed lightly as he unpacked his bag, "Something wrong, Yumi?"

"Hn," she responded. Her eyes still staring out. "What Ren?"

Ren gazed over at her as she gently tilted her head towards him, her eyes still glued outside. "I asked if something is amiss," he replied coolly, then muttered, "So is there?"

Yumi finally broke her gaze, she glanced over to her older brother and shook her head, "Nothing." Then looked down, a sigh blew out. "Maybe something."

Ren put some of his clothes in a drawer, "What is wrong then?"

"I-I...I'm not sure." Yumi blew out, eyes fixated on the ground. "I think that my feelings are overwhelming, that's all." She stated softly.

Ren turned to look at his younger sister. Her grayish green eyes filled with tears, now were leaking away. Waterfalls falling freely down her more than usual flushed cheeks. A hiccup withdrew from her mouth as she suppressed her cries.

Ren sighed briefly before walking and sitting beside her. He pulled her head into his shoulder and mumbled, "Understood. Let it out, I know exactly what you are talking about." Yumi compiled, tears leaking through the fabric of his shirt, her soft cries and hiccups echoed in his ears. He kept his best stoic look, but there in his eyes, you saw the pain she felt.

XxxxX

Thorn took in deep breaths as he staggered down the street. He waltzed through the small, humble village. His steps faltered a bit, his wounds aching with every step. Taking in another breath, he used his hand as support against a building. A low grunt passed by the hooded face.

"Are you ok?" A small, feebly voice asked. Thorn felt a tug on his coat.

Turning around, there stood a young girl, her hand still gripping his coat, the other holding a stuffed bunny. Thorn crouched a bit to the young girl's level, "Yea, I'm fine."

The girl gave a smile, "My name's Cassie." She then hugged the stuffed animal. "Are you sure, Mister?" She heard Thorn grunt again.

Thorn nodded, "Yes. You should head home, it is getting late." The sun had already set, darkness flooded the streets.

The girl then nodded vigorously, "Nana will worry, bye Mister!" Then she ran off.

Thorn slowly got up, sides aching, leg muscles trembling away. Staggering once again, he used the building as support. He adjusted his duffle bag that hid his gun. Lifting his head he saw a little child running across the street. Dirt covered face, stains of black and brown covered his clothes, blonde hair that was stained with dust, and also red, a purple blotch on his face, along with a fresh cut. More bruises caught Thorns eye, the child was a young boy, his legs moving as fast as they could. The child started running in the street; Thorn didn't understand as to why.

Then he saw the car speeding down the street, going faster after him. Thorn quickly went off on a full on sprint, he scooped up the poor child and rolled just as the car flew by. Crashing against the cemet of the sidewalk, Thorn grumbled, "You ok, kid?"

The kid pushed away in terror, then nodded. That's when the sound of screeching rubber burnt into their ears. Tire marks were made at the fraction of the sharp u-turn the car had made. It came rushing down, full speed.

Thorn gripped his duffle, in seconds, the ak47 was in his hands. He shot at the front tires of the car, causing it to halt and almost flip over. The driver hit the wheel at the impact. Thorn glanced over to where the kid lay, but he was already hauling his ass over towards the next block.

"Hey Kid!" Thorn hollered as he ran after the child, gun already put away and duffel back on his back. He finally caught up with the sucker and picked the child up. "What the hell was that back there?"

The kid started blubbering nonsense, tears just leaking away. Thorn gripped onto the child's shoulders as soon as he lowered himself to the young boy's level. "Take a breath, and then talk."

The young boy nodded, finally he wiped away his tears and took deep breaths. "Now what's your name, kid? My name's Thorn." Thorn announced while holding the child's shoulders carefully.

The child sighed, "I'm-I'm Thomas-Thomas Hare. You ca-can call m-me Tom, or Tommy. I'm-I'm seven." He then looked up at Thorn's hooded face, "Do you have a last name, Th-Thorn?"

Thorn snickered, "I'll tell you it another time, kay?" Thomas nodded. "Good, now tell me why you look like this. And what was with the high speed chase?"

The young child trembled, bottom lip quivering away. "I-I can-can't tell you."

Thorn squeezed the child's shoulder, "Why not?"

"I'll-I'll get in trouble..." he looked away.

"Tell me, I can help." Thorn said sternly.

Thomas looked at the hooded face with his dark, forest green eyes. He hiccuped, "You won't believe me."

"Try me."

He looked down and then started to speak, "I have no parents anymore. My mom died giving birth to me, my dad died from getting sick." Taking in a shakey breath, he spoke again, "My-my uncle, he took me in. But he blamed me for killing my mom, he kept blaming me."

Fresh tears poured from his eyes. "I-I feel so bad. I-I never wanted mom-momma to d-d-die. He kept blaming me and then he'd get drunk. He drank and drank. Then-then-then..."

"Then what?" Thorn shook the kid a bit.

"He'd-he'd...hit me..." the boy now was crying. Thorn pulled the poor kid in for a one arm hug, his other arm held a clenched fist. "He'd beat me if I did something wrong or for no reason. He just kept hitting me and saying it was all my fault."

Tear rushing down his eyes, hiccups and sobs pouring from his mouth. "He just kept doing that, I thought if I listened and I was a good boy, he'd stop...but he didn't. It only got worse! He calls me a brat and a hopeless bastard. I didn't mean to kill her! I didn't! I'm sorry for doing that! I-I..."

Thorn hugged the child tighter. "It isn't your fault." He whispered to the child, consoling him. "Your uncle is a bad man. He doesn't know how to deal with his own anger, it is not your fault."

Thomad nodded briefly, he pulled away from the hug. "He said he was gonna kill me today. He told me that because he didn't think I deserved to live any longer. So I ran, but he started to chase me and then got his car out." A few more tears fell down his pale cheeks.

Thorn took a closer look at the child. Despite the cuts and bruises, the bumps and wounds, the poor kid was skinny as a toothpick. He was practically skin and bones. Thorn felt anger boil within him. "I'll protect you, got it?"

Thomas nodded slowly, "You mean it?"

Thorn stood up and held his hand out, "Yes." Thomas soon took the hand with a smile as a few more tears leaked from his eyes. "Don't cry, as long as I'm here, you don't have to cry." Thorn then tassled the blonde's hair a bit.

"I believe you have my kid." A voice called from behind.

Both parties turned to see a man whom looked pissed and had a pistol in hand. Thorn pushed the kid behind him, "Tch. Your kid." Thorn then growled, "My ass. You treat this kid as if he is nothing."

The man snarled, "The kid's a lair and he deserves to be treated like shit! So don't give me any bull, he is legally mine! Hand him over!" He cocked the pistol to the side. "I'm not afraid to leave some body in the gutter."

Thorn tugged at his duffel, "You don't wanna mess with me. You don't deserve to be with this kid, now leave before I have to make you go." You could hear the glare in his tone.

The man chuckled, "How ridiculous." Then he fired.

Thorn dodged it with ease, quickly pulling out his gun and swinging it causing the butt to crash into the man's shoulder. The man grunted and fell backwards onto the ground. Thorn then delivered a punch to his face, he pointed the ak at his temple. "Pull the trigger, I dare ya." The man snickered.

Thorn pulled the gun away, "You're not even worth it." Then threw a pod at him. Ropes flew out and tied him there. "And he doesn't deserve to see something like that, he has seen enough."

Thorn turned and held his hand out. Thomas hesitated at first, then gripped it tightly, a small smile grazed his chapped lips. The two walked along side each other, Thomas feeling safer than he ever had in his life. Thorn glanced at the child, "Wanna eat something?" Thomas nodded vigorously, Thorn nodded, "There's a diner 'round the corner."

XxxxX

Thorn watched as the kid gobbled down his pancakes and eggs. Thorn brought the coffee mug up and under his hood to take a sip. Thomas seemed to be watching Thorn for a while, Thorn noticed. "What's on your mind?"

Thomas gulped his chewed eggs, "Just want to know why you wear the hood?" Then placed a piece of pancake in his mouth.

Thorn chuckled before taking another sip of coffee, "Cause I'm pretty ugly." That caused the blonde to almost choke on his food. "Let's just say I need it, ok? Maybe I'll show you my face some other time."

Thomas nodded, then continued to eat. Thorn took another sip, "So where do you wanna go, kid?" This caused Thomas to look up.

"I want to go with you." He stated firmly with a grin.

Thorn spit out some coffee, "What!?" Shock flooded the question.

Thomas smiled proudly, "I want to go with you, Thorn."

Thorn gulped before sighing, "You can't. Sorry kid, but you can't come with me."

"Why not!?" Thomas responded on the verge of tears.

Thorn gently reached over and patted the kid's head, "You just can't, where I live, it isn't somewhere you can go." Thomas pouted while staring down. "How about I take you to the ninja? Hmmm? They are in this city, I heard they just moved from a village for a mission, they stopped here to rest. I can take to them." Hope filled his voice.

Thomas shook his head, "I don't want the ninja, I want to he with you, Thorn. I trust you, I want to be with you." A stray tear fell freely from his right eye. His green eyes begging away.

Thorn sighed, "I'm sorry, but kid, I-I just can't." He looked over at the pouty face and tears.

"You said you'd be there for me. And as long as you're around, there's no reason to cry." Thomas hiccuped. "But I'm crying now." He looked up at Thorn.

Thorn sighed, "I know what I said..." Slamming a fist on the table, another sigh withdrew from him. "Fine. You can come with me, but you got to listen to everything I say, got it?"

Nodding, Thomas grinned wide while wiping his tears away, "Got it."

XxxxX

Thorn had let the kid sleep on his back, but right now, he placed the child beside a tree with his coat wrapped around him. Thorn had to go do something, the main reason he was here.

He was perched up on a rooftop, eyes watching the bounty with great care, his hood still on. Gently, he jumped off the rooftop and onto a closer and lower one. Settling one hand on the duffel bag, he charged, landing with grace upon the wooden boards of the ship. Scanning the area, he stood from his position. He felt a blade to his back, a smirk etched onto his unknown face.

"What are you doing here?" A rough voice snarled.

Carefully and slowly, he turned around to come face to face with a golden scythe, dejavu. "I'm here to speak with you." A stoic reply.

"I highly doubt that." Cole growled.

"If I was aiming to kill you, I would have done so already. Would have taken my sniper rifle instead of my baby 47," he replied coolly, hinting a tease.

Cole lowered his scythe a bit, "I highly doubt your here to turn yourself in, so what are you here for?"

"A challenge. Actually more like an invitation." Thorn stated.

"What does that mean?" Cole inquired.

"It means I'm giving you an invite to my next target. I'm challenging you, let's see if maybe this time you'll catch me." You could hear his smirk in his words. Thorn then took out a piece of paper. "This has my next location, the next spot I'm going to hit." He held it out for Cole to take.

"How can I be sure this isn't a bluff?" Cole stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Now why would I come all the way over here to play a trick on you? I want to see if you can catch me this time, that's all. It's like I said: a challenge. So let's play this game, hmm?" Thorn muttered in sheer amusement.

Cole snatched the paper from Thorn's hand. "I'll agree to this, but you need to give me your name."

Thorn gave a low chuckle, "It's on the paper as well." Then he gave a salute, "Catch ya later." Then ran off, jumping onto another rooftop.

Cole slowly unfolded the sheet of paper, he read it briefly then cursed. "Shit...what the hell does T.R. stand for?"

XxxxX

"So this is where he'll hit next?!" Jay exclaimed as he looked up at the screen.

Cole nodded, "That's what he said." Arms crossed, anger visible.

"And you believe him?" Kai snorted.

Cole glared at his spiking haired companion, "As much as I don't want to, we have no other fucking leads. So Kai, I don't have much of a choice."

Kai sighed then growled, "What if it's a trap!? Hmmm!?"

"I have thought about that, but I know he views this as a game, so just shut your trap and listen! This is a chance, got it?" Cole was on the verge of screaming. "This is in Mitsuki's hometown, so we have a bit of an advantage!"

"Oh yea, cause the last time worked out soooo beautifully!" Kai spat as his anger flared.

Lily gripped onto his shoulder, "Kai, cool it."

Kai shrugged away, "No! Lils, this is fucking stupid! I'm not dealing with this shit anymore! We aren't going to do this!" He turned back to Cole, "I'm sick and tired of you always making shitty decisions, let someone else lead for once!"

Cole inched closer to the red ninja, "Listen. I am not trying to just have you listen to me, this has nothing to do with being a leader. I was chosen to be the leader for a reason, so shut up, Kai! Stop being immature and grow the fuck up!"

Kai shoved the raven haired male, "No! You stop giving me fucking commands and you listen to me!" Anger spewing out of his aura and his venom like words.

"Kai," a soft voice mumbled. The said boy turned to face Yumi, her puffy eyes made his anger vanish. "Stop fighting, I agree that it may be a trap, but we don't have many options. Please, stop fighting."

Kai looked down, swallowing his pride, he turned to Cole. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled quietly before stepping away to lean against the wall. "I'm sorry."

Yumi made her way towards Kai, she gripped onto his hand causing him to look up. Her eyes warm and full of kindness, she asked him through her eyes if he was alright. He answered with a nod and squeezed her hand gently.

Lily sat there watching the two with a clenched jaw. Fists balled up, eyes narrowed. She then looked at Mitsuki. "Mit, mind telling us a bit more about your village?"

Mitsuki nodded, gaining everyone's attention. "Well...we have a few blacksmiths, but...Muno's is the one who is the most popular...I think that the thief would probably hit all of them, but hit Muno's last." Her face flushed and she completely flustered.

"Then we'll camp out at Muno's till he gets there. Sound promising?" Jazmine grinned, cracking her knuckles.

"That sounds like a plan," Ren replied, he flashed a smile at Jazz, "Actually, it is pretty good."

Jazmine smirked, "Of course it is, I am a sorceress, it is natural." She wiggled her eyebrows while teasing Ren.

Ren let out a chuckle, "And that's why it worked marvelously the last time." Her grin faltered, then was replaced by her tongue. Ren continued to laugh.

Cole nodded, "I think it'll work. We haven't got much of a choice." He circled the map and then sighed, "We head out tomorrow, he won't be there for a few more days. Mitsuki will be able to show us around and have us get a bit more familiar with the town, right?"

Her chestnut hair bobbed up and down as a response. A small smile played upon her lips, cheek rosy from his sudden proclamation. He then placed his hand on her shoulder, "Good, alright then, get some rest guys, you'll need it."

As they all started to retire, Lloyd stayed behind. "Cole, where is Zane?" He asked out of curiosity.

Cole turned to face the ninja, "He went to take care of something. Personal business."

Lloyd tensed up, he gulped, "It's about her, huh?"

Sadly, the raven haired male nodded. "He needed to do something he should have done a long time ago." He slowly walked by the blonde, "Zane will return, he will. I've already set Aristotle out to tell him where we're headed, just in case he is finished early." Cole stopped briefly, "Although, I figured he wouldn't be. It is going to be harder for him."

Lloyd nodded behind the black ninja. "When was the last time you spoke to her?"

Cole turned around with a sad smile and sorrow filled eyes, "Before we took this mission. I talk to her before and after a mission. It helps, you know?" Eyes casting downward, he slowly backed out of the room, "Goodnight, Lloyd. See you in the morning."

Lloyd stared down, "Night..."

XxxxX

He lied awake for hours now. Yesterday, he couldn't speak. His words just didn't come out right and his voice seemed so unbalanced. He couldn't talk to her. He tired again today, but the same result happened. Turning on the bed, he closed his eyes. The sounds of pounding came from the room below him, how he hated hotels.

Getting up, he put on his white jacket, slipped on some shoes, and walked out. The streets dimly lit, clouds covering the skies. He pasted by the cemetery with gritted teeth and tightly shut eyes.

"Why is so hard to tell you how much I care?" He whispered harshly. He ran a hand through his golden locks, a feeling of agony bubbling inside.

Footsteps and shuffling was heard not too far behind him. Knowing well that he was being followed, he staggered away, appearing to be slightly drunk. Sooner or later, whomever chose to follow him was going to attack, there he'd make his move to counteract that attack.

A hand gripped at his shoulder. He flipped the perpetrator over his body, a battle cry rung out behind him. He spun around and gripped the wrist of the hand which held a blade. Twisting the arm, he delivered a punch to his attacker's ribs. Then a roundhouse kick to the thigh. Shoving the person into the other attacker, he stared at the pair still ready to strike.

"What the fuck, man?" One called out.

His brow raised, "Pardon me?"

"She said: 'What the fuck, man?'" The other spoke as both figures stood.

He slowly lowered his defenses, "I heard, I am just confused."

"Damn, if this is how all ninjas react to someone wanting to talk to them, then sign me out." The female spoke again.

"I made matters worse," the other spoke- obviously a male voice.

Now completely confused, he glanced at the two with his deep blue eyes, "Excuse me, but may I ask what exactly did you want?"

The female stood in better lighting, her hair short, barely to her chin, also an orange-red color, straight. Eyes dark brown, lips a light red, wearing a blue tank with a mini denim jacket and skinny jeans. "You are Zane, as in the ninja of ice, correct?" She asked with a smile.

Zane glanced at her attire and nodded, "Yes, why?"

Her smile grew, "My name is Herra, Herra Sora. And this here is Donny Shono." She patted the taller male. He wore a dark green hoodie, with grey jeans. His hair a light brown, eyes blue, lips chapped. He also held a knife.

"Sorry bout the knife, I get pretty defensive when someone hurts my girl like that," Donny apologized while holding his other hand to shake. Zane shook it with a wary look. "I'm sure you understand that." He smiled before wrapping his arm around Herra's waist.

Herra glanced up to meet Donny's sky blue eyes and smiled. "Sorry, he gets really protective over me, I am the only girlfriend he's ever had." She then looked over at Zane, "I really am sorry he went for you like that."

"You understand, right?" Donny sighed. "I've had girlfriends before," he snarled and then tasseled Herra's orange-red hair with a grin. "But none compare to how I feel for Herra, she's my girl. You know when you love someone so much, your willing to give your life, fight for them, and be there no matter what." He was now looking straight into Herra's dark brown eyes, "When you love them more than life itself."

Zane stared at the two, he smiled at the couple. He understood exactly what Donny was saying, he felt his gears faltering, a churning within his circuits. How he missed Deliah... Zane nodded, "I understand."

Herra giggled a bit and then sighed, "Now, Zane, you must be wondering as to why we need to speak with you, right?" Zane nodded at this, still wary of the situation.

"We have actually been watching you for a while now," Donny admitted shyly while scratching the back of his of his head.

Zane's deep blue eyes widened, now looking at his 'stalkers'. His defenses now up again. "How-how long?" He stuttered as he watche the two.

"Since your mission to take care of the gang, Sheek." Herra mumbled lowly.

Zane coughed, "What-wait, that-that was practically five months ago!" He stared in disbelief.

Donny sighed as he stretched, "Yea, we started following you a few weeks after the whole Overlord fiasco."

"Why?" Zane asked barely above a whisper. He was staring down, his eyes still wide and full of disbelief.

"What was that?" Herra inquired as she approached the ice ninja.

"Why?" He counter a bit more aggressively than intended.

Donny walked towards the blonde, "We were asked to." He then muttered, "It was our mission."

"What mission?" Zane questioned, eyes piercing at the two.

"We were sent to observe you, reasons unknown. It was classified. But some recent developments had us change from studying you, to bringing you to her." Herra replied calmly.

"We need you to come with us, you must talk to her. That is our objective now." Donny stated sternly. "Please, come with us. If you resist, we will use force."

Zane thought it over for a moment, "What does she want with me?"

"Classified." Herra said with a stoic face. "Now will you come with us?"

Zane shook his head and slowly backed away, "I am sorry, but I do not go without the whole story."

Herra glanced at Donny as he did the same. Both then looked at Zane and stated in unison, "Understood." Then both held up a remote looking thing, then clicked it. A wire shot out and attached to Zane, electricity shot out and tased him. "But we are required to take you." Both muttered lowly.

Donny walked over to the shocked nindroid and lifted him up, wrapping his arm around the unconscious nindroid. Herra helped him lift the nindroid. "Man, he really is heavy."

Donny nodded, "Now let's get him to her, you know how impatient she can get."

Herra giggled, "Yea, but if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have met you." She smiled warmly at the brown haired male.

Donny grinned, "Love ya, Erra."

"Same goes for you." She replied as they walked off.

XxxxX

Thorn gently carried the child on his back as he climbed a low hill. He grunted as the kid accidentally kicked a bruise. Trudging along, he stopped to put the child carefully up in a tree. He sighed before closing his eyes, "Damn...what am I to do?" Thomas turned a bit on the branch, but snored lightly. "At least your safe for now." Thorn climbed up in tree, retiring in a branch above Thomas. "Night, kid. See ya in the mornin'." He carded his fingers through the child's hair before resting himself for a light sleep.

XxxxX

Lily's POV

The morning came much faster than hoped for, I walked aimlessly through the hallways. I was going insane! Damnit! Why the heck did Kai listen to Yumi and not me? I mean, I'm his girlfriend, he should have calmed down, Yumi is only his childhood friend...

I walked to the rec room, coffee in hand, I was gonna need it. Upon opening the door I noticed Nya sitting down typing some stuff. My eyes went wide, perfect! I was able to catch Nya alone. "Hey Nya," I exclaimed while approaching the said girl.

She spun around with a smile, "Hey Lily."

I sat beside her and looked at her, "Mind if I ask you something?"

Nya shrugged while smiling, "Sure, I don't mind." She then attended to whatever she was doing.

I took in a deep breath and then a big gulp of coffee. "What's the story between Kai and Yumi?" I stared at how Nya tensed up for a second.

Nya then leaned back in her chair, she gulped, "You really want to know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't." I stated calmly, then sipped my coffee.

She sighhed deeply while looking up. Then she mumbled, "Well to tell you the truth, he never really told me about him and her. I mean, we were all friends, but Yumi and Kai, they were always together and they were really close." She glanced at me, "He was quiet about them though, like it was a secret between them and only them."

She closed her eyes and sighed again, "They got together, it was a very cute relationship...well despite the fact them we're always on and off. Ever heard the song, 'Hot n' Cold' by Katy Perry?" She cracked her eyes open to look at me.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Well that was practically they're theme song." She then gave me a kind smile, "But you don't have to worry, they were done long before Kai even became a ninja."

I smiled and stood slowly, "Thanks, I was just wondering." I walked off, but once the door shut, my smile turned into a growl. I clenched the mug tightly while gritting my teeth.

Kai lied to me! He told me that they were nothing more than friends, that, that was all they ever were. That they never had a relationship. Oh, he is so dead! So so so dead!

I entered my shared room with Mitsuki, slamming the door in the process. I locked it while blowing out air. I am fucking pissed! I fell face first onto my bed, a scream emitted from my throat like shattering glass. Rolling on my back, my eyes shut closed.

"Why did he lie to me?"

XxxxX

Normal POV

Zane's eyes slowly opened, his neck ached as he lifted it sightly to help his vision. He noticed he was not in his hotel room, but in a dark room. He tried to scan for anything familiar, but soon realized he was tied to a chair. He felt the urge to curse, but bit his tongue.

"Good morning!" A cheerful voice called. Suddenly a light filled the room, blinding the poor nindroid. "Sorry, we didn't want you to run off." There stood Herra, a smile etched on her face.

"Yo!" Donny called as he walked past Herra reading a book.

Herra still smiled, "She'll see you now, she has been waiting to meet you!" Donny nodded.

Zane struggled to break free of the ropes that held him. "Don't try, just relax." Donny stated calmly. "She is actually about to enter the room."

Just as he said, a clicking of heels echoed throughout the room. "Well hello, Zane. I have been expected you." The clicking of heels grew closer, "I wish you would have just accepted the invitation. I really didn't want to use force."

"Then why did you?" Zane inquired.

"You didn't take the invite." The female voice stated coolly. The heels still echoing away. "Now, let me introduce myself." There stood a woman clad in a black button coat-dress with a belt. The coat-dress stopping mid-thigh. Black knee high boots, three inches on the heels. Scarlet hair, waved down to her mid-back, straight bangs across her eyebrows, navy blue eyes, red lips, light eyeshadow, thick eyeliner, mascara. But what caught his eye was the long black umbrella she held, it rested on her shoulder, not open, but wrapped carefully, she held the handle allowing the umbrella to rest.

"My name is Stella Trimmen. Or better known as Lady Umbrella of the gang Sheek." The woman smirked at how Zane paled a bit.

Zane's eyes went wide, "You're the only one who escaped."

"That I am," she gave a half nod, "No need to worry, I am not seeking any revenge." She stepped towards the ice ninja, "I actually wish to thank you. The only reason I was apart of the gang was due to my father, if you hadn't discovered the plans on taking down the town's water system, then I would not be free of such a twisted life. Thank you for that."

"You are very welcome," Zane responded, bowing his head slightly.

Stella then sighed, "But I do not answer to Lady Umbrella anymore, instead I go by Umbrella Stella. Clever, huh?" She laughed to herself, "But I still answer to my old name, only for certain people."

Her umbrella now set down on the tile floor, her hands on the handle, that umbrella killed so many people before, it was called the 'Shield of Red Rain'. Reason is because it would become so bloody that it looked as if she went out in a red rain. Zane looked back up at Stella who looked beyond amused.

"I assure you, I am not here to kill you." Stella stated calmly, yet with a teasing tone. She twirled a strand of her hair. "I want to give you a gift."

"What kind of gift?" Zane raised a brow.

Stella smirked, "One you cannot resist. I believe you have heard of wizards and sorcerers, correct?" She turned around and pulled her umbrella up to rest on her shoulder.

"Yes, I have." Zane responded quietly.

"There are two kinds of wizards/sorcerers." Stella began.

"The kind that are born and raised. Already containing the magic within them!" Herra chripped.

"And the kind that have magic fused into them. Most processes are extremely painful, some even die during the process." Donny continued closing his book.

Stella spun in her heel and stared at Zane, "Quite. I happen to be a wizard. Not naturally of course. My father had it infused into me, he wanted his daughter to be stronger for the gang." She hissed the words while pain filled her eyes.

Recomposing herself, she took in a breath. "I wish to grant you a request. And I have an idea on what you might want." She then locked her eyes with his. "When Overlord was defeated, you and the other ninjas were not as joyous as the rest of the town. I noticed that, it made me wonder as to why. But after some observing, I figured out why."

She closed her eyes before continuing, "Someone died in order for Overlord to cease existing, correct?" She raised her brow as she stared into his deep, sea blue eyes.

Zane stared into her navy blue eyes and nodded, "Yes."

"What's her name again? Della? Demi? Dema?" She snapped her fingers trying to remember the name. "Del-"

"Deliah." Zane snapped. He shot a glare at the ex-gang member.

Stella smiled, "Ah, yes. Deliah. It's a very pretty name, don't you think?" She looked over at Zane.

He nodded, "It suited her."

Stella smirked, "You loved her, didn't you?" Her look turned to pity.

"I still love her, with all of me," he bluntly stated.

"Awwwww! So cute!" Herra squealed from behind Stella.

"Shut up!" Donny cursed as he hit her head gently with his book.

Zane chuckled lightly at the two. Stella smiled as she watched the two. They were really a lovely couple, both opposites, but they completed one another. Stella was happy to have befriended both of them.

"They are also infused wizards." Stella muttered lowly, only loud enough for Zane to hear, "But they feel like it is a curse, so they don't use magic often. We helped each other when we became a group." A smile fell upon her lips.

She looked over at Zane, "I can tell your love is pure, an innocent love." One hand raised and waved over his binds. The ropes fell loose and to the ground. "And I want to give you something that should repay all that you have done for me."

Herra gently tapped the ex-gang member's shoulder, "Umbrella Stella?"

The older woman turned, "Yes, Erra?"

"I got it!" She chripped happily and then held up a light blue night gown.

Zane stood quickly and snatched the night gown from Herra. "Where did you get this?"

Herra mumbled lowly, "I took it from a room, where you live."

Zane's eyes went wide, "You took this from her room! This-this is Deliah's..." He glared at the two women, "Why do you want it?"

Stella sighed, "Please, just listen."

Donny stepped in and held a book to Stella, "I found the book."

Stella took it carefully from the brown haired male, "Thank you, Donny."

"I require an answer!" Zane snapped harshly, eyes cold. He let a growl slip by.

Stella sighed, "I need it in order to repay my debt to you and your friends."

"Why would you need it!?" Zane spat out.

"To help you and your friends," Donny replied with a tone of anger, his hand out trying to take the gown from Zane's hands.

"We need it to complete the process!" Herra shouted while waving her arms. "It's the only way it will work!"

"The only way what will work!?" Zane held the gown closer towards his body.

Stella stomped her foot and then the tip off her umbrella on the tile floor. Anger and irritation flaring in her navy blue eyes, "That is enough!" She brushed her fingers through her bangs and blew out a breath. She looked up at Zane, she may have been about a year older than him, but he was still the tallest of the ninja.

Once her eyes locked with his, her ruby lips parted. "We need it in order to preform the ceremony."

Zane raised a eyebrow, "What ceremony?" The next words she spoke, shook his whole world. They crashed into his mind and fell through the surface. His mind no longer clouded with unwanted things, but suddenly shattered like ice falling onto the ground.

"The one that will bring Deliah back..."

OoooO

So what do you think? Review and tell me how you feel about it so far.

Is Thorn setting a trap? What will Zane do now? Will Lily confront Kai about his old relationship with Yumi? Stay tuned my lovelies, next to come: Shattered Inside


	6. Chapter 6: Shattered Inside

Chapter 6: Shattered Inside

I hope you all weren't upset about the whole twist and such...anyways, I think some of you have a whole new view of Thorn. Now where does Thomas come into play, actually he will be useful to the ninja later on.

OoooO

_"I'm-I'm so-sorry..." I choked back the sobs as I cowered away. Tears flowing freely down my already bruised face. I shook in fear; my arms slowly rose to shield my upper body as best as I could._

_"You little brat!" He shouted, striking me once again with a powerful blow. More tears surfaced in my eyes, dripping down my face, slowly meeting either my clothes or red cuts. He delivered a kick to my stomach as his open palm collided with my cheek. The echoing sound rung in my ears, I hissed in response._

_"I hope you are happy! Thanks to you, your mother is dead!" He hissed out, venom spewing out with every word he shot out. Like a stab to my heart, he spoke more vile words. Guilt brewing up within me, pain exceeding my will to stand._

_His fist soon came in contact with my upper torso, not even letting me try and stop it. "You are the reason your father died! How does it feel to be a killer?!" More poison sunk in, it flowed through my blood waiting to suffocate my heart._

_Another hit came rolling on, this time it made me cough up blood. I lifted my body up, my head slowly rolled up to meet his pissed look. "I don't even know why you are still alive..." He pulled out a knife, "You don't deserve to." His hand came down, the knife about to plunge into me._

XxxxX

Thomas shot up, he screamed at the nightmare. His scream woke Thorn, whom scanned the area for any threats. Upon not finding any, he swung down onto the branch of the shaken up child.

Rocking back and forth in a ball, tears fell from his eyes as he burrowed his face into his knees. Thorn crouched down to the child's level. "What's wrong?" He asked stoically.

Thomas glanced up, eyes still spilling water. "I-I had a nightmare."

Thorn sighed, slowly he wiped away some of the child's tears. "What did I tell you about crying?" Thomas only looked away, more tears fell. Thorn lifted the blonde's face, "Look at me." Thorn pulled the kid in for a somewhat of a hug. "I promised I'd protect you, didn't I?"

He felt the child nod. "Then why do you act as if I'm not here?"

"I'm just scared." Thomas responded softly. He looked up at Thorn's hidden face, "Thorn can I see your face now?"

Thorn was taken aback by the question, but a sigh escaped. He then shifted slight, lifting the small, frail child, he placed him upon his lap. "I'll show you my face and tell you my full name, ok? But if I do this, you have to promise me you won't tell a soul, understood?"

Thomas nodded, "I promise." He held his pinky up with a bright smile.

Thorn took the pinky with his and then lifted his hand to remove his hood.

XxxxX

Mitsuki smiled brightly as they arrived at her village. "Well this is it guys! The village of Hikini!"

Mitsuki turned to face the other ninjas with her smile and lifted arms. All of them though were too busy looking behind her at the beautiful village.

"Wow…" they all mumbled breathless.

Mitsuki grinned and grabbed Cole's wrist, "Come on, I want to show you my house!" She then took off still holding his wrist, which caused the fearless leader to turn a shade of red. The others tailing behind. Mitsuki stopped in front of a very humble one story house. Lots of flowers decorated around the home, a white fence surrounded it. "This is my home." She glanced up at Cole and smiled warmly.

Cole grinned in return, causing her to look away with a massive blush. She gestured for him to follow her as she walked to the door. She rung the door bell and waited for the door to open. An awkward silence settled between the two.

The door swung open to reveal a middle aged woman with red hair. A huge grin was plaster on her face, her hair placed in an extremely messing bun; she wore a light pink sundress with white wedges. Her eyes a dark shade of blue and her lips a light shade of red. She blinked several times before realizing who was in front of her.

"SUKI!" the woman tackled the teen in a hug. "Awww, my baby girl is home!" She released her and took in her fully. "Look at you, you look so beautiful!"

"Hi, mom," Mitsuki mumbled shyly.

The woman smiled wider as her gaze soon found it's way to Cole, she ignored the fact he was in his ninja suit. A huge smile crawled onto her features. "My, my, bringing home a handsome man already? Why Suki dear, I must say you have really got yourself a looker." She bumped her hip into her daughter's.

Both Mitsuki and Cole blushed tenfold. Mitsuki quickly waved her hands and stuttered, "We-we're only fr-friends! This-this is Co-Cole, the-the lead-leader of the-the nin-ninjas!"

She eyed her daughter and the male carefully, "Sure he is…"

Cole quickly threw his hand out, "I'm Cole Blacksmith; I am the leader of the ninjas. Nice to meet you-"

"Nina," The woman stated as she shook Cole's hand. "Oh, strong grip." She glanced over at her daughter, "He is defiantly a keeper." She giggled as the two blushed again.

Mitsuki then muttered, "Mom! We are only friends and teammates."

"Then why would you bring him home with you?" Her mother asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

Suddenly the others appeared. Kai then glanced over at Nina, "Hey Mit, this your mom?"

Mitsuki nodded, "Yes. Mom this is my other friend and fellow teammate, Kai."

Nina fanned herself, "On my, Suki I never knew you would bring home two men! My dear, both of them are freaking eye candy!"

Kai slightly blushed as Jay appeared beside him. "I'm Jay."

"Three!" Nina exclaimed, "All three are handsome!"

Lloyd popped up, "Hello, I'm Lloyd."

"Four!" Nina almost toppled over.

Ren waved, "Hello, my name is Ren."

"Dear Scott! Such handsome faces, my little girl has become a freaking slut! At least they are attractive!" Then she completely fainted.

Mitsuki was beyond embarrassed. "MOM!"

Jazz scratched the back of her head, "Didn't she see us?" Jazz then gestured to the other girls.

XxxxX

"Oh, I see." Nina nodded as she took a sip of her tea. "I am sorry for making such assumptions. And I apologize for calling you a slut dear."

Mitsuki grumbled lowly before sipping her tea. Nina laughed, "Lighten up dear, it is not the end of the world. Parents are suppose to embarrass you." She gently nudged her daughter.

Mitsuki muttered, "Yea, I know."

Nina got up from her couch and smiled, "Well I suggest that you all head off and do what you must. By the way, is Wu with you?"

"No mom, he isn't with us." Mitsuki stated bluntly.

"Hmmm…I wanted to discuss something personal with him, darn." Nina sighed.

"You know Sensei?" Kai asked as he looked at Nina.

"Oh yes, he had come along when Mitsuki was a young girl to train her. We are old friends." Nina smiled at the memory. "Lillian would come over as well to train with Mitsuki."

Lillian nodded.

Nina slowly walked into the kitchen, "Well dears, best get a move on. If you are going to catch this thief, you should go and set up!"

XxxxX

Zane's POV

The words kept echoing in my mind, never simply passing by. It was like an unwanted itch, that just kept coming back after you've scratched it. Those words, once I had heard them, my mind drew a blank. All my gears stopped moving, my circuits sparked dead. All the feelings of anger and fear quickly diminished; it just disappeared.

_I like you…_

I cringed at the painful reminder that replayed in my mind. Like a scene from a movie, it all replayed for me. The shyness that was in her voice, her eyes so soft, completely full of sheer hope. My hands slowly balling up, still holding her nightgown, the fabric bundling up.

_More than a friend…_

My eyes shut tightly, tears threatening to resurface. Her confession was beautiful, the words just flew out. Some spewed venom; others were word I longed to hear.

_Her sobs and tears…_

Those unheard wails that she kept to herself. Locking herself from the world, a way to escape the reality of it all. All the pain I caused her, that misery still dwelled deep down within her at those last moments. I saw it in her eyes, the sorrow within them as she bid her last farewell.

**What a fool I was…**

My careless thoughts. What I assumed would be best, turned out to be for the worse. I should have revealed my feelings towards her, create some sort of happiness. If only l known, if only I wasn't such an idiot.

I glanced up at the three people before me. My eyes fell back towards Deliah's nightgown.

**_drip…_**

A single tear splashed onto the light blue fabric. Before anymore unwanted tears came streaming down, I stared up at Stella.

Sympathy filled her dark blue orbs, she offered a kind smile while holding her hand out, "Tonight is a full moon, this is the only night we have to complete the ceremony. We'd have to wait another month to be able to do this." Her hand still out waiting for the nightgown.

My grip loosened on the said gown, I cautiously handed it over to Stella. She smiled, "Are you sure that you wish for us to do this?"

My eyes closed as I took in a sharp inhale. My eyes opened and confidently I spoke, "Yes."

XxxxX

"Well there it is. Everything is set up." Nya stated with a clap.

Cole nodded, "Alright, so Yumi and Ren will pretend to be normal customers while Jay, Mitsuki, Lily, and I will be hidden." He then turned towards Nya, "You make sure to monitor everything, send Kai and Lloyd in once he enters, got it?" Nya gave a brief nod. "Jazmine you are the sole worker here, remember that."

"Everyone understand?" Cole inquired as he scanned the room.

As soon as he saw them all nod and say a quick 'yes', he sent them to their posts.

He relaxed his muscles as he slipped his hood on and hid at his post.

XxxxX

Thomas held Thorn's hand carefully; a smile still lingered on his lips. Never in his life had he felt safety, but with Thorn he felt safe, wanted, and cared for. He trusted Thorn, he needed Thorn. Thorn was his savior, and in his opinion, his guardian angel.

Thomas was extra happy; Thorn trusted him with his identity, and his full name. Thomas felt on top of the world. Thorn had even treated his wounds and bought him new clothes.

Thomas couldn't be happier.

"Tom," Thorn stated.

"Yes?" the blonde child glanced up at the hooded face.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Thorn stated firmly before releasing his grasp on the child's hand. He then adjusted the strap of his duffle.

Thomas gave a small salute as he nodded. He then watched Thorn disappear. Thomas looked up at the sky, evening had already settled in.

Thomas smiled as he thought of what a life with Thorn would be like.

The sun had finally set and now the street lamps came into play. Suddenly, Thomas was being dragged off, he glanced up to see Thorn's hood while his other hand held a large bag.

"What's in the bag?" Tom inquired as he rushed to keep up with Thorn's fast pace.

Thorn grunted, "Stuff."

Tom raised a brow, "What kind of stuff?"

Thorn stopped and muttered, "Stay here. Don't you move, understood?" He didn't even glance at the young child.

"Y-yes…" Tom mumbled quietly.

Then Thorn ran off with the huge bag.

XxxxX

Herra set the candles on each corner of the stone table. Donny spread sand onto the table, different shapes and symbols were made with the sand. Stella chanted a few words as the other two continued what they were doing.

I watched carefully as Stella placed the nightgown onto the stone table. It completely unfolded and spread out. She turned to look at me and stated, "Open the curtain."

I turned around and threw the curtains to the side. Moonlight bathe the room, the light more focused on the table. I looked back at Stella as she gave a short nod. She turned back to the table and sighed. "Now we can begin."

Her hands locked with Herra's and Donny's. All three of them chanted briefly, one candle was set ablaze. Then another and another and another. Stella opened her eyes and stated, "The book."

My feet hurried to retrieve the said object. I was not going to let Deliah slip by me once again.

XxxxX

Tom had waited for only a few seconds after Thorn had let him go for the third time. Suddenly, a hand gripped his shoulder. He spun around with wide eyes. A blur of red and green clouded his sight. Finally the images formed shapes.

"Nin-ninjas?" he barely whispered.

"Are you alright?" the green one spoke.

"Y-yes…" Thomas whispered softly.

"Are you sure?" the red one asked leveling himself to Tom's level.

Nodding, Thomas gulped, "Why? Is something wrong?"

The red one stood, then nodded at the green one. "Take him, I'll continue the mission. Got it, Lloyd?"

Lloyd nodded, "Be careful, Kai." Then he gripped the child's arm and ran off.

"Hey!" Thomas shouted, "I'm suppose to stay there I might get in trouble!" But Lloyd didn't stop; he only continued and swung Thomas over his shoulder. "Stop it!" But all his cries were in vain.

Kai watched the two go off, then turned his gaze towards where he saw the hooded figure go. That child was with that hooded man, the poor child was probably kidnapped. Kai clenched his fists tightly; he was defiantly going to beat this guy's ass now.

XxxxX

Stella's hand waved over the nightgown as she muttered hushed words in a foreign tongue. Herra was muttering her own words. Donny was pouring water upon the light blue fabric as he spoke clear words, "Water is the life of blood, blood runs through our veins, beat, drip, beat."

Twitching occurred between the three. Slowly some sand arose, spinning around and spreading across the gown. My eyes widened at the actions being displayed before me. My body tensing as the gown shifted to the right and jerked to the left.

The flames flickered away as the sand spun swiftly around the gown. The sand turning into a tornado in the middle of the gown slowly rising up wards into the air, while the water collected in a small pool at the base of the tornado. Suddenly, the sand dropped down and poured upon the gown, not touching the pool of water. The pool of water pulled up in a straight line and turned a crimson red.

It spewed out and stained the gown. My eyes went wide as I inhaled sharply. The flames soon engulfed the gown, my hands reached out to stop the fire, but Donny stopped me and whispered harshly, "Do not disturb us."

My body weakened as the flames grew. The red water soon lifted and sprinkled onto the flames, sand swirled around the bright flames. As it all died down, my body froze.

Slowly, very faintly, a figure slowly filled the gown. Almost translucent, her face was slowly appearing before me. Her hair long and falling off the stone table, her legs materializing, her arms emerging from the dying flames. Then her eyes shot open once she materialized completely, flesh and all. She gasped for air as her back arched, her charcoal orbs scanning the area.

Her eyes landed upon me, I gulped as our eyes locked. Her eyes widened as she took in a sharp breath. "Zane…" she whispered, her hand shaking as she rose it up to touch me.

I leaned over to touch her, "Deliah…" Tears filled in my eyes; overwhelming joy simply bundled up within me.

She gasped as her body jerked away, gasping for air, her body trembled and shook. She jerked to the left then right, her back arched and she twitched. She looked over at me and mumbled, "Sorry…"

My whole system dropped as she faded away. Her body slipping away, fire exploded onto the gown and burned the whole thing. The sand flew at us while water shot straight up at the ceiling. As soon as it all settled, my head rose as my eyes searched for Deliah.

The gown was singed and practically gone. The stone was scorched, sandy water covered the ground. I twitched in anger, but slowly walked towards where she once laid. My hand trembled as it slid across her now burnt nightgown. A tear slipped past my eye and flowed down to my chin, it then proceeded to fall onto the stone.

I turned around to face Stella, Herra, and Donny. Pain struck me, a brilliant rage fired out as I bellowed, "WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?!"

Stella exchanged glances with both Herra and Donny before finally staring into my eyes, "I-I am not sure."

I felt my temper rise as I lifted a destroyed wax ball and chucked it at the three. "You said it'd bring her back! Why did you lie!?"

Herra stepped forward and gulped, "Maybe it's because we preformed this too late…"

"Too late…" I whispered, my body fell straight down. Knees crashing onto the floor with metal like **clunk**. I bit my bottom lip in order to stop any other unnecessary yells.

"No, that can't be it. If it were too late to bring her back, her soul would not have arisen just now," Stella's voice rung out.

My gaze lifted up to the three as they pondered. My own questions filling my head.

"Unless there was a void," Donny mumbled. Then his eyes went wide, "There is one way…."

Both females looked at him with shock. Herra gripped his arm, "But that is impossible! It has never been done before!"

Donny sighed, "Well, there is no other logical answer that is the only one!"

Stella nodded in agreement, "He is right, Herra. There is no other reason."

Herra glanced over at the redhead with distraught eyes. She nodded solemnly, accepting the facts.

I did not understand what had just occurred before my eyes. I finally found my voice, "What is it?"

Stella looked down at me; she soon leveled herself to me and gave a sad sigh. Her blue eyes met mine with slight pain and utter sympathy. "There is only one way to explain what just occurred." She gently touched my cheek, "If it were too late it would have burned right away, but it didn't. So that only leaves another solution." She took in a breath and pressed her forehead to mine.

"Deliah…she is still alive…"

Then just like a piece of glass, my whole world slipped. Tucking underneath, it hit the ground, and there, there it shattered.

OoooO

Sorry for the cliffhanger again, but there you guys are. So sorry you had to wait this long. Hopefully it was worth it.

What will happen to Tom? Will Thorn find him? Will the ninjas' plan work or fail like it had before? Shall Zane find his resolve now? Is Deliah really alive?

Found out in the next chappie: Where Sand and Flames Collide


	7. Chapter 7: Where Sand and Flames Collide

Chapter 7: Where Sand and Flames Collide

Alrighty guys, sorry for any confusion and if this is making you hate the story. I apologize for that. Just so you guys know, I know that Cole's last name is really Hence, but I prefer Blacksmith, so I am sorry.

This chapter is what happened the same night as the last.

Note: both Cole and Kai have unlocked their _true _potential.

OoooO

The lights flickered on; night had risen and bathed all with its light of the rising full moon. The air is cool, cold even, the darkness being comfort to those whom know it well. Light winds blow, making leaves dance upon the branches they rest on. Trees do not shake, nor do they move, for the winds are not that strong.

Thorn's hand was careful as it swung the wooden door open. He made sure to adjust his bags as he entered. _Civilians _caught his hidden eyes, danger rung in his mind. Sensing as though something was amiss, he careful moved throughout the story with stealth and poise. Much to his gut feeling, a blaring siren went off.

He shifted only to be punched down. The feeling of pain shot through the spot that was hit, he groaned at it all. A hard kick hit his gut, this caused him to lift up and land several inches away. His bag of goods spewed across the room. He coughed as more pain flooded his body. A huge gust of wind rammed down into the middle of his back, pushing him deeper into the floor.

He finally lifted himself enough to see who had attacked him. Noticing that it was non-other than the ninjas themselves, a low chuckle spilled from his hidden face. Confusion settled on the covered faces of the ninjas as they exchanged glances.

Pushing his body up, he was able to grab a hold of two katanas. Raising one to his face and angling it so that his hand extended out, but the katana went in at the ninja as a signal to show hostility. The other katana outstretched at the ninjas, then flicked up several times in a way that said, 'come at me'.

XxxxX

Lloyd swung the door of the bounty open, his feet rushing through as the child one his shoulder kept pounding on his back. "Let me go!" the child continuously screeched and wailed; Lloyd only tightened his grip on the frail child.

Lloyd quickly swung another door open; his voice cracked a bit, "NYA!"

Nya had rushed out from behind a screen and gave a startled, yet puzzled look. She examined the male before her and then looked over at the child whom did not cease his vain filled cries. Sympathy washed over her face as she stared at the young boy, tears streaming down his face as more weeps emitted from his throat. She glanced over at the green ninja, eyes distraught and confused, her mouth opened to speak,

"Who is he?"

Lloyd removed his hood in order to answer Nya properly. His blue eyes shifted as he craned his neck over to look at the child who punched and kicked as best as he could. He turned his head back at the female, eyes clouding slight shame.

"We found him with the thief."

Her forest green eyes widened causing the palm green part of them to spread a bit. Her jaw hung open, her mind simply buzzing away. Finally, she composed herself to speak properly, "What do you mean?"

Lloyd gave her a look that spoke for itself, yet he still pressed the matter. "You know what I mean."

Nya looked at the child who still persisted on getting away from Lloyd. She gulped down the lump in her throat and nodded shyly, "I get it." She stepped aside for a moment, her body turned and typed away at one of the several key boards. Her forest green eyes lit up more so with their palm green outline, she sucked in a breath and pressed the space bar. Her eye flickered over to the green ninja and mumbled, "The room's open now, you can put him there."

Lloyd nodded briefly as he readjusted the child on his shoulder. Suddenly, a jolt rocked the whole bounty. Lloyd toppled over on top of Nya, Thomas was thrown halfway across the room; he slid into a nearby wall as the whole ship shifted to the side. Lloyd gripped Nya's arm as the two slid across the tilting floorboards. Finally, the movement ceased, the ship settled back into its normal position. Nya then fell onto Lloyd, her legs entangled with the blonde's, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

She jumped off with a minor blush, but brushed herself off and offered him a hand, "Don't tell Jay, I won't tell Jazz."

Lloyd hopped up as she assisted him. He gave a nod, "Agreed." He rubbed his neck as he looked over at Thomas, the child now out cold from the impact of his hit. He glanced back at Nya and muttered, "What was that?"

Nya shrugged as she rushed to the monitors, "Haven't the foggiest idea." Her fingers moving upon the keyboards, eyes scanning all surveillance footage, a gasp escaped her lips as her eyes went wide. Her body fell backwards, her butt made a 'thump' as it made contact with the wooden boards. Her slender finger shaking as it pointed straight at the monitor, fear washing upon her features. "The….the…the…"

Lloyd rushed over to her once he glanced over to see her condition. He dropped Tom, and then proceeded to Nya. He then glanced over at the monitors, his eyes landing on the one which her finger trembled at. Knowing very well that unpleasant memories clouded her mind and bubbled up inside her, he covered her eyes as he whispered to himself.

"Skeletons."

XxxxX

Kai's feet moved quickly, silently and swiftly. He rushed through the streets trying to make it to his destination before trouble occurred. He rushed by some children playing, swinging his feet upward, his hand gripped onto a pole sticking out of a building. Pulling himself up, he was able to land upon the ledge of the building. Surveying the town, his eyes shifted from the open slit of his hood. His masked face made an angered look as his eyes narrowed towards the direction of his destination.

Pushing himself from the crouched position he was once in, he continued to run along the rooftops of the village. The full moon allowed his shadow to be shown, but only for a very fleeting moment. It illuminated his red suit, but at the same time it added a darker affect to his suit.

Kai breezed by the shops, houses, and people of the village. His body stopping and ceasing its movement once he reached his objective. He quickly ducked as a shield came hurdling out the now broken window. A stream of water splurged out of the ceiling as lightning came down.

Kai readied a fist of fire and prepared to take down the thief of Ninjago.

XxxxX

Her eyes glanced over at the phone, her lips forming a pressing straight line. Her body shifted uncomfortably as thoughts rapidly echoed in her mind. She rubbed her temples as a memory resurfaced.

_"You must be new here," the young girl mumbled. She brushed her red hair behind her ears, her blue eyes lit up with excitement._

_The brunette with a tint of dark red lingering within it nodded and smiled. "Why yes, I am." Her eyes hazelnut brown eyes bright with joy._

_"Well then, welcome to the village of Hikini!" the redhead proclaimed while her arms went up a grin plaster on her face._

_The brunette smiled, her eyes looked over the city with a smile. She turned back to the redhead and brushed any dirt off her kimono. "I am glad to be here, I came here to find a special teashop."_

_The redhead's blue eyes went wide and glinted with joy. "Which shop?!"_

_Her hazelnut eyes landed on the eager redhead, a giggle passed her lips. "It's called 'Blooming Sun'."_

_Her red hair bounced as she smiled wider, "I work there! Come with me!" Gripping onto the younger female's arm, she dashed off. She turned back around and smiled at the fact that the brunette ran behind her and grinned in return. "Cute kimono by the way," she mumbled._

_The brunette smiled and let out a loud laugh, "Thanks!" _

_XxxxX_

_"So you are in love with this guy who is still in love with someone else who may or may not reappear in his life?" the redhead questioned as she sipped on some tea, her blue eyes watching the brunette carefully._

_The brunette sighed, "I suppose I am. Love is a funny thing, ya know? It just comes and does as it pleases, it doesn't even think of the problems or dilemmas it may create. If only love itself understood how hard and confusing it could be, then maybe it would let up on piercing cupid's arrow into everyone's heart." _

_The brunette took a big gulp of the hot liquid. The burning liquid rushing down her throat, making her eyes water a bit. She let out another sad sigh, "Get what I am saying, Nina-chan?"_

_"Hai! I completely agree!" she then placed her fist in her palm like a judge would with a mallet. "I've been in love with this guy I've known my whole life, but he doesn't even see me more than a best friend." _

_"Well, I think you should tell him the truth. Unless he actually has feelings for someone else and you know this for a fact, then you shouldn't hold back. Does he care for anyone else?" the brunette mused._

_Nina shook her red hair, "Well, no, he doesn't."_

_The brunette patted the older female's shoulder and offered a supportive smile. "Then go for it. The only thing that is stopping you is yourself." Pushing herself from her seat, the brunette picked up her bag and smiled, "I should get going so that way I make it home." _

_Nina nodded and waved as the brunette walked off, "Thank you for the support!" _

_"No problem and good luck with your man!" the brunette shouted as she opened the door._

_Nina cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed, "GOOD LUCK TO YOU TOO! I HOPE YOU GET HIM!"_

_The brunette turned with a small smile and a small nod. She walked off allowing the wooden door of the shop to close behind her. Nina smiled brightly as her new friend left to go back to her home. _

_Nina took in a breath and nodded to herself. __**I've got this…I'll tell him the truth!**_

Her memories sunk in as a shaky breath snuck into her lungs. Her hands gently reached out to grab the telephone. Her fingers trembled as they pushed to numbers. Her breath hesitant and her body shook as the ringing entered her ears.

"**Hello?**" a voice echoed from the phone.

"May I- may I speak with Wu." She stuttered and inwardly cursed herself.

"**Of course, are you an old friend of his?**" the male voice muttered as she heard some shifting.

"Hai…I am an old friend." She barely said above a whisper.

"**Well, I am Dr. Julian, please hold on for a moment while I grab him for you.**" The male spoke calmly, yet with excitement.

"S-sure."

She waited briefly, her body still trembling as she gripped onto the telephone tightly. Her other hand twirling its fingers around the phone's cord; she gulped in deep breaths.

"**Hello?**" _his _echoed through the phone.

She gasped before composing herself enough. "Wu. It has been a while."

"**N-Nina?**" his tone surprised.

"Surprised? It has been a while, the last time we spoke was when you ceased training Suki- that was years ago…" her eyes cast downward in the dimly lit room. "I need to speak with you, no more letters like how you summoned Suki."

She waited for him to speak, her heartbeat increasing.

"**I understand…**" he paused, making her heart drop. "**Shall we meet then?**"

"Hai! Meet at the _tree_. I believe that would be best." Nina replied, hope dangling upon her words.

"**Very well then, when?**"

"Tomorrow, two o'clock sharp." She demanded.

"**What do you wish to speak about?**"

Nina sighed, "I know you know what." She ran her hand through her red hair, "But to remind you, I will say so." She took in another shaky breath and whispered, knowing he'd hear her.

"I believe it is about time we spoke of Sakura."

XxxxX

Thorn shifted to the right, swiftly moving and dodging the gust of wind being created. A snicker pasted by his covered face, "Is that the best that the ninja got?" Clashing one of the swords he held with a silver hoop, he delivered a powerful punch to the darker shade of blue ninja.

Lily panted briefly before striking his figure with a strong tackle. She hurled herself into his stomach, swiping a huge amount of water. She lifted herself off Thorn and shot all the water down. Thorn slid to the side not even getting a drop of water on him.

He ducked quickly as a shield went flying his way, cranking his head to find Yumi heavily heaving and wheezing for air. A sudden rush of water lifted out of the roof, shattering the ceiling causing wood to come down upon them. Then lightning struck down; Thorn simply spun barely avoiding the lightning by an inch. Relaxing the tension that spread throughout his whole body; Thorn rushed by three of his opponents landing a hard kick to the left side of Jazz's face.

The sorceress fell backwards causing the bright orb of light to go blasting around hitting Jay. His body tensed all over and stopped functioning. He simply went limp like a rag doll, flopping onto the ground with wide eyes and no sound, his body lie stiff as a board and motionless.

Jazmine cried out at her failed attempt at paralyzing this thief. She hissed as she waved her hand and shot out a simply blast of energy at Thorn. Thorn grunted at the blast which sent him hurdling into Cole. Her staff soon materialized in her hand, she spoke softly and focused her energy on her target.

"Hasno kittain. Nomy nagnee takorra."

Her eyes glowed a bright green as a red aura surrounded her. She pushed out her staff, four orbs went spiraling out, each a different color. Thorn dodged them expecting them to hit Cole, but they followed.

Much to him displeasure, he ducked down and allowed each to fly by. Gripping a sword, he threw one straight at an orb, this tore it into pieces. Cracking his neck in approval, he repeated the action, then continued to fight them off.

It seemed impossible, highly improbably, that one person, one sole person could stand their own against the ninjas. Yet, somehow, Thorn was able to do so. Outwitting them, finding new conclusions, and using their strengths against them. It was as if he could read their minds before they even lifted a finger. It was growing tiresome and getting on their nerves.

"Oh, please tell me this isn't the best you've got." Thorn mocked while avoiding an attack.

Cole dodged a swing from Thorn and hissed, "Don't get cocky." He swung his scythe at the thief.

Thorn avoided it with ease. "I am not, just observing." He then sliced in Mitsuki's direction.

Mitsuki's hazelnut/sky blue eyes went wide, her body froze suddenly. Mitsuki gasped, gripping her side, her body trembled and fell onto her knees. She hissed at the pain and shut her eyes tightly. Cole felt anger flood him, his fist shook before it went barreling it Thorn's gut.

Sudden fire filled the room and climbed up the walls, very slowly though. Thorn chuckled lowly just as a fist of fire collided with his side. Pounding into a wall, he slumped down and grunted as more chuckles slipped by.

Cole helped Mitsuki and handed her over to Lily and Jazz. "Go and take her to the bounty quickly! Take Jay as well. Kai and I will be able to handle this."

Lily nodded and signaled Yumi and Ren to follow. Ren lifted Jay up, as Yumi trailed behind. As they made their way to the exit, Yumi glanced over behind to look at the fight. She noticed a silver gleam beside Thorn's hand as Kai approached him. Fear stung her bitterly.

"KAI!" she screamed just as the fire blocked the exit.

The red ninja whipped his head to see a burning pillar coming down towards her. Kai quickly rushed towards the short girl, his arms out stretched to assist him in grabbing a hold of her. He was able to wrap his strong arms around her petite figure, without much effort, he rolled, tucking her head into his chest. The pillar clashed onto the ground causing ashes and embers to rise.

Kai stared into her dark greenish gray eyes, his voice softly whispered as his gloved fingers ran through her coffee brown hair. "Yumi? You alright?"

Fear still crippling her movement, she was able to choke out and whimper, "Hai…"

XxxxX

Lily clung her arm gently around Mitsuki's waist, the purple ninja's right arm around Lily's neck. Her other arm around Jazz's while Jazz held her as well. Lily cursed and glanced behind her to witness Yumi about to be squashed by a burning pillar. Her ice blue eyes with aqua blue specks went completely wide as she sharply inhaled. Her throat let out a raspy howl as she tried to warn the short female.

Much to her relief, a blur of red tackled the girl out of the way. Her heart ceased its rapid beating and slowly turned normal. She looked back over at Mitsuki, her hood removed in order to help her breathing. Mitsuki's chestnut hair covered her face as her head hung down, a low hiss escaped.

Lily glanced over behind her again to see Ren holding Jay over his shoulder. Fire swirling around in this area more so than where the battle would take place. It was weakening the wooden building, it scared Lily. A suddenly flame burst up and caught the water ninja off guard. She stumbled back almost taking Mitsuki and Jazz with her.

Her ice orbs momentary looked over at the flame, and with a quick flick of the wrist, water spewed out. The flame hissed as steam was released; it soon died down allowing them to pass. The small group maneuvered through the burning building, passing by flames and rushing through blazing flames.

Jazz let go off Mitsuki. She gulped as she took in a huge gulp of ash infected air, almost coughing as it passed her throat. She cringed as her hands arose and whispered soft words. A brilliant blue glow outlined her fingertips, soon forming an orb in the middle of her palms as her fingertips touched the other hand's. Closing her eyes, she pushed the orb out.

The blue orb flew out and blasted a brick wall. Wood and red pieces flew all different directions, a gaping hole stood as Jazz gave a slight pant.

Fresh air invaded their lungs and cleared the room of ash. Jazmine quickly gripped Mitsuki again and assisted Lillian as the three trotted out. Ren rushed out before that piece of the roof caved in on him. He turned and whispered to himself, "Protect her, Kai…"

XxxxX

Lloyd gently placed Tom in one of the cells they installed. He waltzed out, his sky blue orbs which were outlined with a bit of emerald green, watched the child before he locked the cell. His throat felt dry as a sudden memory flashed in his mind.

_"He is nothing like his father…he is too good to be a Garmadon."_

_"There is no way his father is Lord Garmadon."_

_"Pffft, he wasn't even able to pass the minion test."_

_"He is not evil at all. He isn't even close to being bad."_

_A young blonde child retreated behind the gossiping children ahead. The group kept glancing at him and started talking more about him. _

_"He should just go back home to his __**real **__parents, not the ones he claims to be from." _

_His feet immediately ceased movement, his legs went stiff. He felt water brim up in his eyes. Shutting them tightly, a sharp turn rapidly formed as his legs pumped away in a full-fledged sprint. Stopping in front of a brick wall, he crouched down. His hands cupped his face in the vain attempt to shield his free flowing tears. A hiccup escaped his mouth as he forced down the threatening cries that dared to leave his mouth. _

_He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from sobbing. Drawing blood from his lip, he wiped away the stray tears that still lingered on his flushed face. A deep inhale to calm his unsettled nerves helped his legs support his weight as he stood up. _

_"I can't go home…" he croaked. "My father is who knows where, and my mother-my mother is nowhere to be found…she left me here." Another tear seemed to drip down his cheek._

_Gulping down whatever pit had formed in his throat, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. "I'll prove them wrong."_

Lloyd's eyes still lingered on Thomas. "Don't tell me you want to prove people wrong as well…" He sighed dreadfully, "Not every path of darkness will lead to the light."

He closed his eyes briefly as he remembered the person who told him that a long while ago.

_She smiled at him and brushed away the hair from his eyes. "Good job! Next time though, keep the stance up, don't let it die." Her eyes soft as she pulled him up and onto his feet, he gave a low grunt._

_"I still can't do it. Fight him I mean…" he ran a hand through his golden locks as he let out an aspirated sigh._

_Her features softened into compassion. She gently touched his shoulder and gave it a gently squeeze. "I understand that this will be one of the toughest things for you to do in your life, maybe the toughest of them all…"_

_Her charcoal eyes drifted away, "But sometimes those choices count the most. Despite the fact that it will dwell a while and pain us, the end justifies the means. It allows us to remember that with the agony we feel and all the suffering with doing what we must even for the greater good, it reminds us how human we actually are."_

_His sky/emerald orbs looked at her. He lifted his hand to her face and forced her gently to face him. "But does it truly matter when you take away a life?"_

_"I am against killing…" she whispered._

_"Then how does it justify the means?!" he screeched._

_She gently looked into his eyes, her expression slightly darkened, but showed a hint of sympathy. "Sometimes the only thing you can do is use such rash options. Not every path of darkness will lead to the light."_

_A sudden epiphany hit him as her words echoed in his eardrums. His eyes went wide in realization. Now he understood why darkness was not a toy, why it was so poisonous. It didn't always have a resolve._

Lloyd felt himself dissolve at the reminder of Deliah. He missed her so much. He really had thought of her as an older sister, she played that role for him.

He took one last glance at Thomas before turning away and making his way back to the bridge.

XxxxX

Kai stood up and pushed Yumi behind him as he glared at Thorn. He looked around for Cole, but the earth ninja was trapped behind a few burning pillars. Cole looked up at Kai and shouted, "Beat his ass!"

Kai smirked under his mask and replied, "With pleasure."

Kai cracked his knuckles as he stared intently at the masked thief. "You know, you caused us a lot of trouble."

Thorn simply chuckled; a smirk could be heard from his reply. "I never realized that I would be even better than the ninja." Unsheathing one of his katanas, another smirked filled response came out, "If the ninja cannot even defeat me, who will?"

Kai cracked his neck, and with an outmost resounding growl, he literally took in a deep inhale which ceased the flames movement causing them to still. His hazelnut brown eyes flared with a mixture of emotions, one of which being destroyed pride. The pride he held that upheld his family and friends. He shook as his temper sparked and triggered.

He suddenly bolted out and created a fist of fire. Slamming his burning fist into Thorn's face, he blew out the air he held which lit the fire more so and made the flames greater. Thorn fell back, his katana still held onto.

Cole pushed the burning pillars with a slab of earth. He pushed through just as Thorn stood and hit Kai from behind with the handle of his katana. Kai stumbled, then turned delivering a kick to Thorn's hidden face. Thorn grunted, but then snatched onto Kai's mask. Tearing the red fabric, he revealed Kai's face. Kai growled lowly, but received a hard, paralyzing punch to the gut. His body curved in as the pain seemed to throb. Without a second thought, he was kicked halfway across the room. Kai barely lifted his head and coughed before ducking it down and going out.

Yumi stood quickly and rushed for Kai, she screamed for him. Thorn stepped in front of her and swung his katana near her hip. She stepped back in time, but slipped landing on her butt. She gasped, her eyes went wide in fear, and a gulp shot down her throat.

Thorn readied to swing again, when she suddenly tackled his legs. Thorn fell back; he slammed back on his head. A grunt escaped his lips, but Yumi crawled up and slammed a piece of broken wood against his head. She quickly scrambled back up to her feet and rushed over to Kai.

Thorn gripped her by her pig tails and almost lifted her off her feet. She wailed and cringed in slight pain, tears slowly cascaded down leaving lines on her dirt covered face. Then she was dropped onto her knees. Her eyes lifted to see Cole wrestling the hooded figure on the ground. She gripped the piece of wood once again and chucked it at Thorn. Being grateful it hit her intended target, she crawled over towards Kai and rested his head upon her knees.

She looked back over at Cole; he was now under Thorn who was practically choking him. Her body acted on its own and ran straight at Thorn. She swooped up the wooden piece she had thrown and used it to swing straight at Thorn. Thorn fell to the side with a small **_thump-_**

Thorn glared at the girl and kicked her aside. She slid across the floor and glanced up. She gulped for a moment before Cole socked Thorn. She felt relief and witnessed the fight unfold before her.

Cole rammed his elbow down into the pit of Thorn's gut. He snarled as he hissed at Thorn. "You think you are a fucking king, don't you?"

Thorn gripped Cole's face fabric and growled out in a very deep voice, "I'll never consider myself a king!" Kicking Cole off, he made sure to tear off his face fabric as well.

Cole growled viciously as he stared at Thorn, anger present on his face. His scythe now put as he stepped in front and stood in front Yumi. He was more than pissed at the moment. His face was now exposed; his eyes gazed down towards the torn fabric in Thorn's hand.

Flames licked the surrounding walls, embers rose slightly singeing Yumi's hair. She glanced over at an unconscious Kai, eyes watering from the stinging ashes and overwhelming emotions. Looking back at Cole as he stood ready to protect her, an unsettling feeling filling the pit of her gut was setting in.

"Did she have the same color hair and eyes?" Thorn called, tossing the black clothe aside.

"Did who?!" Cole snarled, still ready to strike at the hooded figure.

Thorn slowly paced over to the side, he then carefully stepped forward. Turning on a heel, Thorn paced back. Now stopping with a slightly tilted head, a smirk was etched within his words, "You know who. Don't tell me you have forgotten already."

Taking a step forward, another few words spilled from the hidden face. "It was only five months ago. I mean, she was your sister."

Cole's eyes went wide, his adrenaline died. All his anger ceased, now fear wrung out instead. Memories resurfaced, pain crawled away and pricked his soul.

"How...how do you know about her?" Cole whispered, his body now trembling.

A low laugh escaped the hooded face. "I've done my researched, just don't know her name." Thorn gently approached the shaken up teen, knowing well that he struck fear into the opposing male. He made another cocky remark, "So…was she pretty?"

This snapped Cole out of his daze just a bit. Thorn then slid a blade out from under his sleeve, but kept it concealed as he still approached Cole. "Or was she ugly?" a smirk dripped from the bold question.

Cole gripped his scythe tightly while a low growl emitted from his throat. "Don't talk about her like that."

Thorn sneered still walking towards the earth ninja, "Struck a nerve I see." Cole watched the hooded figure as it grew closer, his grip tightened making his gloved knuckles turn white.

Thorn then muttered I bet she was one of those kind people. You know, the ones that always give and don't expect much in return, huh?"

"Don't talk about her like you know her!" Cole practically screeched. His charcoal orbs filling with hot tears.

"I bet you really loved her, but were too weak to save her. I bet you weren't strong enough to save her life, that it was your fault." Thorn spat out.

The words cutting into Cole's skin, salt sprinkled onto the open wounds as Thorn continued. The burning sensation flaring at his heart, burning away any hope of forgiveness he had salvaged. As if a rotting hole had formed and spread, decaying his soul as sharp edges tore at his flesh. The sounds of shattered glass echoed in his ears, the simple sound of it had made him realize how deep the wounds were. His whole world had just caved in and cracked, dropping down and breaking as it hit the ground. Like a dagger had pierced through his skin and slashed open his heart; those words had brewed old emotions up that he once locked away.

Thorn noticed how Cole was reacting and felt that this was his chance to try and plunge the blade into Cole's shoulder. He raised his arm, ready to thrust the blade down. A sudden shout came out.

"LOOK OUT!"

Cole gazed over at where the warning came from, his charcoal eyes landed on Kai. Then back at Thorn, making their way up to the blade. As the blade came down, Cole cringed awaiting the pain, but the agony never followed. His eyes opened slowly, and there stood Yumi in front of Cole. The dagger had been plunged into her arm as she stepped in front of the raven haired male. Tears rushed down her face as a cry escaped her dry throat.

Inhaling deeply, she coughed, for the air burned as the fire rose. Her body slowly dragged down and soon collapsed onto unsettled ashes that lied on the ground. A hiss withdrew from her mouth as she arched her back in pain. Her hand shaking as it tried to add pressure on the wound without having the blade sink in deeper into her flesh.

Cole slowly gazed down at her, then back at the hooded figure. Just at those fleeting moments, he caught a glimpse of red pass by taking the hooded figure out. Knowing very well that it was Kai, Cole snapped back into reality. He dropped his scythe and hurried to aid the bleeding girl before him.

XxxxX

Kai barely gained consciousness as he heard Thorn mention Deliah. Not directly, but calling her Cole's sister. Kai groggily watched as Thorn approached Cole, spewing venom out in the form of words.

Kai literally witnessed his friend crumble and deteriorate in front of him. He saw the pain and weakness level around Cole, breaking his fearless leader's defenses. Knowing well that speaking of Deliah in such a way was already a barely healing wound, it was almost as if dumping a bucket of salt on it and watching it sizzle and suffer.

His hazelnut eyes soon adjusted and caught a glimpse of a silver gleam within Thorn's hand. Eyes wide now with fear, his arms pushed up to help assist his feet. The blade rose, a wail escaped his throat.

"LOOK OUT!"

Cole could simply glance over at him and make brief eye contact. Kai saw the **fear**. Cole then looked back at Thorn, and then landed at the blade. Cringing in distaste, Cole simply waited for it.

Suddenly, Kai's eyes landed on a small blur step in front of Cole, a shriek of agony shook the atmosphere. Yumi's hand now barely touching the blade that was deep in her arm, tears spilling from her grayish green eyes, more screams left her throat as her legs gave up. Her back crashed down onto hot ashes, a hiss flew by as she cringed in pain. Arching her back, pain flooded her body; she bit her bottom lip to cease her cries.

As Kai witnessed Yumi's pain, he felt rage swell up inside. Anger and pain rushed through his blood, adrenaline pumped inside his veins. His feet came rushing out, eyes full of fire, fear slightly sunk in. He tackled Thorn down, his fist then collided with the gut of the hooded figure. A low grunt rolled passed his tongue as another fist came barreling by and hit the shoulder blade of Thorn.

More fists came down on Thorn's gut and shoulders, Kai didn't aim, he just simply hit. Ramming all his emotions down in each blown, a few hot tears dripped down his face; fury crawling into his pained heart, blackening his soul. His wrath never ending, growing stronger as his temper flared. The sight of her tears, the sound of her cries, the anguish present on her face; it broke him. It sparked a fire, a burning one that simply wished to destroy all in its way.

"Kai!"

He lifted his head briefly to see Yumi looking at him; fear lit her sorrow filled eyes. He realized that she feared him; that he had been consumed by darkness within his soul.

Slowly, he stood as he looked at Yumi trembling, her hand holding a black clothe against her arm. Cole stood behind her with a sad expression; his eyes were cast down.

He took a step forward and stared straight into her eyes. So much fear swirled within those orbs, raw emotion that gripped your throat and kept sucking your breath away. Being afraid of what you once believed in, what you had trusted, it was like being stabbed continuously. Then having the blade rip slowly out of your skin, tearing more flesh than when it went in. Her fear tore him down, broke all that anger that sizzled down inside. It scared him. He did not wish for her to be afraid of him, but all he wanted was to see that smile that lit up her eyes as well.

Another fearful look glazed over her already horror stricken face. She screamed his name, but he was suddenly hit in his shoulder blade. The force of it had caused him to topple over, his knees crashing onto the ground. Another screech rang out as a fist collided with his face.

XxxxX

Thorn pushed himself up. He watched as the red ninja slowly walked towards his two companions. Taking the opening, Thorn slammed his elbow down into the shoulder of Kai. Kai shot straight down; Thorn took advantage of this by delivering a blow to his left cheek.

A low groan crawled from Kai's throat, pain surging throughout his whole body. Thorn was ready to deliver another attack, but was cut short. His body slid across the ashy floor. Lifting his hooded head, a snarl escaped his burning throat.

Cole stood in front of Kai, the flames flickered away; it revealed determination on his face. Cole cracked his neck, his eyes closed as he relaxed. He then opened his eyes, determination still present on his face. "I must apologize," Cole stated as he relaxed his shoulders, "You really did distract me there." His eyes narrowed while he jumped into a fighting stance, "But I will not let it stop me. I will not allow you to hurt my friends and disrespect my family; I will stop you."

Thorn pushed himself up before pulling out two pistols from under his coat. The clicks echoed out, Cole quickly screamed for Yumi to duck and kicked Kai to the side.

Shots rang out, Cole barely avoided the bullets. He being one step ahead of each bullet fired. Flipping, he slammed the palm of hand onto the ground before jumping back on his feet. A chuck of earth came back up with his hand; he then forced the earth at Thorn. Taking in a deep breath, he lifted a huge slab of earth and created a hole in the dying building.

He dragged both Yumi and Kai out. He let out a pant, when his foot got caught and slipped. Rolling down, the three landed in a sand pit. Cole cursed, he utterly hated the sand. He glanced up to see Thorn slowly making his way down with a shotgun. Glancing over at Kai and Yumi, he cursed again. Both were still unresponsive.

_"Just relax." She smiled softly as she sat in front of him. Her were eyes soft and full of care._

_He kicked the sand up and sighed in frustration, "Face it! Rosa, I'm not going to get this anytime soon." He sat himself down as he let out an aggravated sigh._

_She giggled lightly before mumbling, "Well, not with that attitude."_

_Cole stared at his younger sister giving her look, "Rosa, I am serious. I can only control earth, solid earth, not sand!" he picked some up and let it slip through his fingers._

_Deliah rolled her eyes. She stood, placing her hand on a nearby rock; she took in a deep breath and relaxed her muscles. "Fast forward," she whispered. The rock soon turned to dust and sand. She looked over at her older brother, her brilliant smile still present on her face._

_Cole held an astonished look as he stared at his sister. "See? As long as you put your mind to it, you can do pretty much anything." She then sat beside Cole and scooped some sand into her hand._

_"Rewind," she stated calmly. Upon opening her hand, Cole's eyes went wide, gleaming a dark brown._

_There in the palm of her hand was a small rock._

_He gently and playfully shoved her, "Show off."_

_A giggle flew by her lips as she looked up to meet his eyes. "Cole," she began, "You need to stop doubting yourself. I know you can do it."_

_Cole looked away, with a straight and stoic look, he muttered, "How?"_

_Deliah pondered for a moment, "Well, first off, you need to concentrate." She cranked her head a bit to see his face. "Sand is technically earth, you just need to focus some more. The same goes for when you are trying to control magma."_

_"Magma!" Cole exclaimed giving her a perplexed look._

_She nodded, her hair bobbing up and down, "Yes, magma is only molten rock. Kai could also control it because it has a fire factor, like embers." She gave an approving smile._

_Cole relaxed himself as he absorbed what his younger sister was saying._

_"I know you'll get it eventually. When it matters most, you'll find the will to do it. That's how you've always been and will be." She grinned at her older brother, allowing her arms to snake around his built figure. _

_His arm carefully wrapped around her upper back as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Thanks, Rosa."_

Cole gulped as he lifted his hands up to his shoulders, crossing them on his chest. Remembering his sister's words, he sighed, "Why did you know me so well?"

His arms shot out as he screamed, "Sand Vortex!" His charcoal eyes started to glow a very pale brown color, sand whipped around his form, lifting his hair up. The sand flew; it swirled and spun, barreling into the hooded enemy.

More sand surrounded Thorn, spinning around him slowly inclosing him. Cole then gripped some sand in his hand and muttered, "Sand Spears!" As his hand came up, he swung it to the side allowing small spears made of sand that glowed at the tips of each spear, went spewing out and hit Thorn within the vortex of sand.

Falling backwards, Thorn groaned as he felt pain shoot up his spine. He slowly pressed his palms onto the sand below him and helped them to assist getting him up. He carefully got up, only to fly backwards by the impact of a fireball.

Kai stood beside Cole, anger flickering in his hazelnut eyes. He looked over at Cole with his famous smirk. Cole nodded in approval as a glint passed his eyes. Kai took in a deep breath before creating a small flame in his hand. He then swirled the flame around in a circle in front of him body creating a huge ring of fire. Cole lifted some sand with his hands, and then did the same as Kai had done with his flame. Both then combined the circles and yelled out together, "The Flames of The Sands!" Both their bodies engulfed in either flames or sand, while their eyes glowed either a brilliant fire orange, or a sandy tan color. They then released the huge circle; it hit dead on.

Flying back several feet, Thorn remained down for the count. Hood still on, but his coat was slightly singed and torn.

Kai grinned at Cole and then started, "I shouldn't have doubted you. Sorry, bro."

Cole turned his head to look at Kai; a slight grin appeared on his face, "It's fine. I understand why you had your doubts though." Cole then looked up to where you could see the flames kicking up, "Why wasn't Lloyd with you?"

Kai looked up at the massive fire and scratched the back of his head, "Well, we found a kid that was with the hooded guy. We thought he'd be a good lead, so Lloyd took him back to the bounty."

Cole nodded approvingly, "Understood, but next time, don't just shoot fire out like it is cool. Got it?" He snapped his head to glare at his spiking haired friend.

Kai whipped his head around to shoot back a comeback, but he was cut short. He then burst into low chuckles, "Dude! You look like a car hit you!" He pointed as his cackles grew louder.

Cole rolled his eyes before finally sneering and snickering, "Well, at least I don't look like I rammed into a train!"

Kai's hair was messier than usual, his suit covered in soot and torn, especially where his hood and mask once was. A bruise had formed on his forehead. A few small cuts here and there, along with the shredded fabric on his right knee. Armor singed, while some of it was dragging.

Cole's hair was both plastered on his forehead and all over the place. His face had black ash smudges upon it, while a small cut was on his left cheek bone. His suit was torn and tattered, yet still intact. His armor burnt and some was now missing.

After the two had ceased and stifled their laughter, they glanced over at the hooded thief. Kai glanced over at Cole, "Are we going to see who lies behind that hood?"

Cole nodded, mostly to himself, "Yes. I want to see his face. I want to know how he knew about Deliah." A growl crawled from his throat as the last part came out.

Both started to walk towards the hooded figure, each ready to strike if needed. They both took in a breather while exchanging glances. Cole carefully leveled himself down to grip the fabric of the hood. Kai felt his nerves shaking as Cole continued to proceed on revealing the mysterious man.

Cole's hand was swatted away by Thorn's arm. Thorn flipped backwards kicking both Kai and Cole down on the cold sand. Thorn cracked his knuckles and growled, "Screw the fucking guns; I know I was told not to use anything else, but screw it!"

He lifted his arms, flaring out part of his trench coat as well. He then hollered, "Lunar Light!" A sudden pale orb formed in his hands, the orb growing bigger as the full moon revealed itself more so from a cloud that was once shielding it.

Both Cole's and Kai's eyes went wide. They gulped at how quickly he had recovered, but mostly at the power of the move he was using at the moment. The reason that neither one could move was because this power that Thorn was revealing felt eerily familiar to them.

Thorn grunted a bit as the orb grew much bigger, the pale light shinning brighter. It blinded the two males before him. Thorn then muttered, "Bid your farewells…"

XxxxX

Lily kicked the door open and screamed for Nya. The said girl rushed out and gasped, "What happened?"

Lily growled as she walked still assisting Mitsuki, "That hooded bastard!"

Jazmine then mumbled, "Get the infirmary ready, both Mitsuki and Jay need help."

Nya nodded while glancing over at her boyfriend. She then spun on her heels and rushed down the halls to the infirmary to set up two beds. Lloyd rushed out to find the five slowly trudging down the hallways. "What happened?"

Jazz looked over at the blonde and gave a sorrowful grin, "That fucker happened…"

Lloyd opened several doors as they made their way to the infirmary, "How?"

"That bastard knew what he was dealing with! He had to have been studying us! He knew most of your moves and our faults!" Lily screeched as she set a barely conscious Mitsuki on the bed.

Jazmine and Nya quickly tended to Mitsuki's wound. Both were working swiftly in order to prevent any further damage to the wind ninja. Lloyd quickly pulled up a screen as a siren went off blaring. They all covered their ears, Ren giving Nya a pained look.

"What is that for?"

Nya shrugged momentarily before rushing over to the screen and tapping the wooden board. A keyboard flew out under the screen, Nya mumbled to herself, "And Jay said it would be stupid to put this here."

She typed away as she brought up different slides in attempts to know why the siren was still going off. She finally pulled up one which shut the siren off. She panted just as her eyes went wide, a gulp washed down as her face paled.

"What is it?" Ren asked as he stepped beside her to look at the screen.

Nya trembled a bit, this caught Lloyd's eye. Lloyd approached the samurai, "Nya, is it the skeletons?"

"SKELETONS!?" Jazz exclaimed with wide eyes.

Lloyd nodded sadly, "The skeletons are here for some strange reason." He looked back at Nya.

Nya's jet black hair swayed back and forth as she shook her head. "No." She gulped and muttered, "There is a massive collection of power and energy within the area." Her finger pointed near the sand pit behind where the metal shop was.

"But the siren shouldn't have just gone off for that reason, right?" Lillian questioned with a stern look.

Nya gulped as her eyes cast down, "Correct…"

Ren gently gripped her shoulder, "Then what is the setting which allowed the power to affect it in this way?"

Nya sighed, "I created this alarm system as some kind of hope."

"What do you mean by that?" Jazmine tilted her head to the side.

"When I created it, I did not actually think it would get hit on it," Nya started; her eyes stinging with tears. "I never thought a hit would occur. I mean it was impossible for there to be a hit in the first place!" Her knees caved in, she crashed onto the floor as tears slowly dripped down. "I-I can't believe this!"

"Believe-believe what?" a soft voice croaked out.

Nya turned slightly to see Mitsuki gazing over at her. Nya suppressed her tears and mumbled, "The siren is linked into finding a certain power source that I provided for it." She chewed on her bottom lip.

Ren leveled himself down to her level and looked into her forest green eyes, "What power source?"

"Not what…whose." Nya replied as a couple more tears escaped.

XxxxX

Just as the pale orb was about to erupt from Thorn's hands, his whole body went stiff. The orb vanished into thin air, Thorn held out his hands. Both were fading away, a painful cry emitted from his cloaked throat.

His legs failed him, crashing onto the ground, another sharp cry ripped from his esophagus. In the sand, his body twisted and jerked away. His whole body was fading away, he was almost translucent.

Both Cole and Kai were still too out of it to realize what was happening. Both were still too stunned to do a thing.

Thorn let out another howl. Thorn's body was almost completely faded. Thorn gripped the sand tightly and muttered, "No, I am not leaving." Taking in a deep breath, Thorn regained the composure of his body. Panting, he turned onto his back and gulped.

Thorn lifted himself up and wiped all the sand from his covered form. He shook his body and glanced over at the bewildered Cole and Kai. Shrugging, he turned to walk/climb the sand pit. Much to his surprise, a ripping sound echoed in his ears. The sudden feeling of the hood being pulled back entered the senses and caused Thorn to turn around with a roundhouse kick to Yumi.

Yumi flew back to the side, but she gasped at the sight before her.

Cole and Kai only stood lifeless as they saw Thorn's face.

XxxxX

Yumi's eyes slowly opened as her body ached. Her head throbbed as her eyes glanced around her area. She witnessed the powerful aura of the orb that Thorn was about to release; she saw the fear and confusion on Cole's and Kai's faces.

Suddenly Thorn stopped and showed so much weakness. She was surprised that Kai and Cole did nothing to capture Thorn. When she saw that Thorn was about to leave, she lifted her body up and ran at the thief. She picked up Kai's sword and rushed at the hooded male. She stabbed the coat causing it to rip and tear. She then gripped the hood of Thorn and pulled it down.

She then met a powerful kick of Thorn. More pain shot through her body as she rolled in the sand; she sputtered out whatever sand had entered her mouth. Wincing as she shook her head, her eyes lifted up to see a still motionless Kai and Cole.

Then her eyes flicked up to the now revealed Thorn. All she could do was gape at the sight before her.

XxxxX

As loosely as it fell, how it gave him a nostalgic feeling, it matched her hair.

As those eyes lit in the pale light of the moon, the determined look that was placed there, it reminded him of hers.

The structure of the face, the crimson colored lips, the tanned skin tone, it was similar to hers.

Either Cole had bonked his head hard on the ground, or he was staring at Deliah's clone.

Thorn was not a man.

Thorn was a female.

One that looked exactly like Deliah.

And all Cole could do was whisper, "Rosa…"

OoooO

Bu-Bam! Took a long while, but I was finally able to complete this. Soooo, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please review, love hearing from you all!

Next to come in Bound By Honor: More about Sensei Wu's past. This Deliah look alike, who really is Thorn? How shall this affect the ninjas? What will they do now? Zane and his condition. Thomas and his say in all this.

Find out in: Of Hearts and Thorns


End file.
